A Family Divided
by BlueSteelLove1207
Summary: Sequel to "Growing Up Too Soon" a "Max's Childhood" story. This story begins with Sam headed to college, placing strain on the brothers, but will the newly established family be able to also withstand the arrival of someone they hoped to never see again?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel!! Most of you know that this is the sequel to "Growing Up Too Soon," so if you haven't read that story, you might want to do that first. These are "What if they had Max's childhood" stories. **

**Warnings: There will be child abuse because as many of you have figured out…someone is coming back in later chapters. Dun dun dun. **

**A/N: I do not own the boys or anything related to Supernatural. They belong to the CW and Eric Kripke.**

**Furthermore: Dean is 22, Sam is 18, and Adam is 11.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You got it, kiddo?" Dean asked as he watched his youngest brother carry a box up the two flights of stairs to Sam's dorm room. The box was light enough for Adam carry, but it was about the third of the small boy's size, making it difficult for the boy to see where he was going.

"Yeah, De, I got it." Dean smirked at the nickname Adam continued to call him even though the kid was eleven-years-old.

Dean hurried ahead and held the door open for Adam as he took the box into the room and set it down on the floor by Sam's bare bed. Half of the room was filled with boxes and bags. Seeing that Sam's roommate had not yet arrived, the boys were free to move around without worrying about another family getting in the way. Sam himself was currently using his roommate's bed to sort his clothes for putting away into his undersized closet and dresser.

"Thanks, Adam," Sam said as he ruffled his brother's hair. "Is there anything left?" he asked Dean.

"Nope, this is the last of all your crap," Dean threw the two garbage bags of clothes he was carrying on the floor next to the box. "We'll start helping you unpack," Dean said. He opened a random box and looked at its contents. He grinned when he saw bathroom supplies, including gel, mousse, and a hairbrush. "Look," he motioned to the contents, "Sammy really is a girl."

Sam looked over to see what Dean was referencing, "Shut up, Dean."

"What? Don't get defensive just because your long luscious locks are hard to control," Adam laughed at the scene of his two brothers arguing.

"What are you laughing at, shrimp?" Sam asked Adam.

"Your girl hair, Sammy," Adam replied looking into the box Dean was holding.

"See, Adam agrees with me," Dean smirked.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side?" Sam inched closer to his brother who giggled at the game.

"De's side."

"What? That's no fair, you guys always gang-up against me," Sam pouted in false disappointment.

"Tough," Adam retorted. Dean chuckled. He always knew Adam would breakout of his shell, though this side of Adam's personality only came out when it was just the three of them.

"You're gonna get it now," Sam rushed at Adam and picked the boy up and gently tossed him on the bed, tickling the boy's sides until Adam giggled and squealed with delight. Sam stopped and watched Adam control himself. He turned around and felt Adam's small body jump on his back. He felt a sharp glance of pain as Adam grazed the scars littered on his back, but he bit back a gasp and turned the boy in fast circles, pain forgotten as Adam laughed once more.

Dean noticed Sam's wince of pain and knew Adam had jostled his back and that even though Sam was acting as though it did not hurt him, he was in pain. "Okay," Dean said, "Let's calm down now children." He pulled Adam off Sam's back and set him on the floor. "You okay, Sammy?" he quietly asked, not wanting to upset Adam who had many anxiety problems because of John. If Adam realized that he had accidently hurt Sam there would be crying and stomach pains and issues they really did not need to deal with right now.

"I'm fine, Dean," Sam replied.

Dean gave him a look that said 'I don't really believe you,' and he turned around to see what Adam was up doing. He saw his little brother rummaging through a box that held pictures and posters Sam could use to decorate the room.

"Put this one out," Adam said carrying a picture over to Sam.

"Which one is that?" Adam held the picture out to Sam.

It was a picture of them from last Christmas. Bobby had come over their house and took the picture of all three boys on the couch. They were happy. Just as happy as they had been when John left them at Bobby's house and threatened that they would never be able to make it on their own, but they had made it. Dean had made sure of that.

"I like this one too, Adam. How about we put it right here," Sam placed the picture on the bedside table. Adam shook his head in agreement.

The boys all looked at the picture for a minute before Dean broke the silence, "So, do you need help getting the rest unpacked?" Dean asked Sam, glancing once more around the room.

"No, I should be fine, Dean," Sam replied.

"Well, I guess we'll be heading off then," Dean quietly said. "Do you need any money for books or food or anything?"

"No, Dean, the scholarship is paying for all my books and I've got enough money for other things."

"Okay, then, well don't hesitate to call if you need anything, and I mean anything," he pulled Sam into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo," he whispered into Sam's ear.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam choked out, biting back tears.

"Love you, Sammy."

"Love you too."

Sam pulled away and wiped off his wet cheeks before looking at Adam whose waterworks had started instantly as the eleven-year-old dejectedly looked on as his older brothers said goodbye. Tears were freely falling down Adam's cheek even though his jaw was tensed in a failed attempt to stop crying.

"Come here," Sam beckoned Adam forward. His brother launched himself forward and into Sam's arms, instantly nestling his head in the crook of Sam's neck and body shaking as he cried bone-shaking sobs. "Hey, hey, hey," Sam comforted, glancing at Dean in a pitying way, "I'm not leaving forever, kiddo."

"I don't want you to go," Adam wept, tightening his hold.

"Adam, I'm only going to school. You're going to see me again in no time." Sam shifted the boy in his arms, relishing at how light Adam still weighed, that although they had escaped from their father four years ago, Adam was still underweight and short for his age. He knew it was a result of Adam's anxiety and stress related to their past-abuse, but it continued to shock Sam every time he noticed.

"Don't leave, please." Sam looked at Dean for help, but the eldest Winchester knew Sam had to handle the issue and reassure his brother on his own. Sam would never break a promise to Adam.

"Adam, look at me," Sam gently lifted up Adam's chin to better see into the boy's hazel eyes, "I'm not leaving for good. I only have a few months before Thanksgiving and the time will fly by. You won't even realize I'm gone. I promise I'll be back before you know it."

"You promise?" Adam sniffed.

"Of course I do," Sam wiped a few stray tears from Adam's flushed and sticky cheeks. Accepting Sam's word, Adam leaned in for one last hug, "Love you, kiddo. Be good for Dean."

"Love you too." Sam kissed Adam on the head and put him down. Adam instantly went and leaned into Dean's side, needing the comfort that his older brother always offered.

"Be good, Sammy. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dean patted him on the cheek then began walking out of the room.

"That doesn't leave out much, Dean," Sam joked.

"Whatever, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam retorted. He saw his brothers leave the room and he turned to finish unpacking. He threw a few bags on the ground and the impact echoed throughout the room. The walls were still bare from the lack of decorations and it felt even emptier because of the absence of his roommate. Sam glanced around in nervous anticipation and for the first time in a long time, he felt truly alone.

**So, what did everyone think? I love me some reviews! Happy Supernatural Thursday! Thank god the hiatus is finally over. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I cannot believe the response I got for this story. I am so excited!! Thanks for the reviews, and I am truly sorry this took so long. I just started a new semester at school :( Plus, I really hate transition chapters… I find that I have an extremely hard time writing them. I have to work on that. But, nonetheless, enjoy the chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Twenty minutes after Dean and Adam left, Sam was putting all his school supplies away and finishing up the organization of his room. He tensed and froze when he heard the lock switch and the doorknob turn. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be home with his brothers. He was nervous. Sam suddenly doubted himself. Dean had reassured him over and over again that Sam was capable and independent enough to go to college by himself, but he was lying. Sam had never been away from his brothers for longer than a night his entire life. How could he handle college without them? Dean had told Sam to be himself, but Sam was just as terrified and screwed up as his brothers. He could not do this.

Sam broke from his self-pity as the guy he assumed was his roommate walked into the room and placed a bag on the empty bed. He was shortly followed by two people Sam knew were the kid's parents. They followed their son, setting the bags and boxes on the floor before turning to greet Sam.

"Hi, you must be Sam. I'm Derek," Sam hesitantly reached out a hand. Sam shook Derek's hand before the boy's parents also greeted Sam. He resisted the urge to pull away from his roommate's father when he stuck out his hand. Even though it had been four years, he still had a slight fear of unfamiliar and new men. After the greeting, they left the room to get the rest of their son's bags. "Your folks leave already?" Derek asked as he unpacked his bags.

"Yeah, my brother dropped me off and he had to work later," Sam replied.

"That's cool. So, did you meet any cute girls yet?" Derek joked.

"Unfortunately, no," Sam sarcastically replied. He felt like he was going to like Derek. He seemed down to earth and relaxed, it just took Sam awhile to trust people.

"Dang, oh well," Derek said, "We'll just have to go out and meet some tonight." Derek cut off as his parents entered the room again.

"I'll let you guys have the room to yourselves. I'm just going to buy my books," Sam said, heading to the door.

"Okay, see you later, Sam."

Sam left the room and walked around campus until the sky darkened. He felt like a failure. Although he liked his roommate, he was nervous about being thrust in an unfamiliar setting surrounded by relatively normal and carefree teens without the comfort and aid of his brothers made Sam feel lost and afraid and an outsider. He wanted to call Dean and Adam, but he did not want to show his brothers how weak he was. He knew that although Dean would never tell him, he would be extremely disappointed in him for not being brave, sucking it up, and at least attempting to make friends. But as he sat on a bench and watched the hundreds of college students walking past, dressed up and ready to party, already having found their place in campus, he knew it was going to be difficult to trust people so quickly. There was a small part of Sam that wanted to go out with Derek that night to meet new people and relax before the semester began, but being around alcohol brought back bad memories and Sam really did not want to explain the reason for that on his first day of school, so he chose to avoid it altogether. He knew it was a cowardly thing to do, but he did not have it in him to think of a better plan.

* * *

The next morning, after a sleepless night and constant nerves, Sam awkwardly sat with his classmates in a circle of desks around the edge of a small classroom. Sam sighed, knowing what that circle meant. It meant that they were all going to go around the room and talk about themselves and then become "best friends." Sam quit his anxious foot-tapping as the professor walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Okay, everyone," the man said, looking at his class, "I'm Dr. Peterson. So, the purpose of the Freshmen Seminar class is to make ties, to meet people, to work on studying habits, basically, to assist you in discovering who you are to help you find your true place at Stanford. So, before we begin, why don't we go around the class and introduce ourselves: name, major, parents' names and occupation, siblings, etc. Just things like that. I'll go first."

Sam sighed as the professor talked. 'Great, one day and I'm already in an awkward moment. Hi, my name is Sam Winchester. My mom's dead and my dad's an abusive drunk." He barely listened as his classmates told the summary of their normal, pain-free lives. He nervously thought over what he was going to say, but when the time came the routine sentence he had come up with disappeared and he hesitantly gazed at his classmates, all of whom were now looking at him.

"I'm Sam Winchester. Um, I'm pre-law. I live with my two brothers. Dean's twenty-two and he repairs and rebuilds classic cars and my little brother Adam's eleven," he glanced around the room to see the reaction of his peers. He could tell they were waiting for more, but they were not going to get it. "That's it," he ended.

After speaking, Sam slinked down in his chair. All he felt were the eyes of every student in the classroom staring at him. They knew he was a freak. They knew about his past. Sam attempted to ignore the stares until everyone was finished talking about their normal lives. He relaxed as the professor stood up and all heads turned in his direction.

Dr. Peterson handed out the syllabus then began his explanation of the course, "Now, these classes are organized focus on a specific problem which we will research, discuss, and study. Other Freshmen Seminar classes are focusing on mental disorders, poverty, and other issues that affect our society, while this particular class will focus on child abuse," Sam went rigid in his seat, "Now, I am a psychology professor, so we will learn about the mental causes and effects of child abuse on the abuser and the abused, but we will also be watching movies and reading articles on the topic."

Sam sighed in disbelief. He just could not believe it. No matter where he went or what happened, the past always came back to haunt him. He had tried for years to suppress the rage and flashbacks of his abuse, but he was sure this class was going to spark the memories once again, and he really did not need that during his first year in college.

* * *

_"Daddy," three-year-old Adam cautiously walked up to John who was studiously flipping through numerous books on demons, jotting down important facts into his journal. "Daddy," Adam softly whispered when John did not respond to his younger son._

_ "What, Adam?" John slammed his fist down onto the table, glaring at the small boy who was now shaking. _

_ "I'm hungry," he replied looking down at the ground. _

_ "Then go make something to eat," John growled. _

_ "I dunno how to, Daddy, De makes lunch and him and Sammy are at school."_

_ "Adam, I'm busy and I don't have the time to deal with you. Either you make your own lunch or you're not eating," John turned back to his research, leaving his son crestfallen._

_ "But Dad—" John slapped Adam in the side of the face, catching the boy off guard and making him tear up in pain. _

_ "Don't argue with me boy and stop calling me 'Daddy.' You're too old for that shit. Now get out of here."_

_ Adam quickly walked to the kitchen, shakily wiping his eyes. He didn't like when Daddy was mean. It made his stomach hurt and he was already hungry. Adam opened the refrigerator door and found a bowl of left over Spaghetti-O's. He took out a spoon and ate the pasta cold since he could not reach the microwave. Adam rubbed the side of his face and wished his brothers were home because it was no fun staying at the house alone. He stood up to take his bowl to the sink, but tripped over his feet and fell down. The bowl shattered and Adam stared at it before he heard the angry footsteps of his father. _

_ "What the hell happened?" John lifted Adam roughly by his arm, squeezing the slender limb until Adam cried out in pain. _

_ "I just felled, Daddy. 'M sorry," Adam looked at his father and knew from the way John's brow was glistening with sweat and his cheeks were red with exertion that he was very, very mad. _

_ "I told you not to call me that! Now, look at the mess you made."_

_ "I didn't mean to," Adam cried as his arm began throbbing in pain. His shoulder screamed in protest from his father's rough treatment, "Ow, Daddy!"_

_ John swung Adam forward and he hit a chair with his stomach. He felt his father fumble with something, but he was unable to turn and look because of the force of John's hand on his neck. He was scared. His father had never been this scary before and Dean wasn't there to make things better. Adam was brought from his thoughts as he felt his father's belt strike his back. Familiar with that pain, Adam began panicking and sobbing, but John was strong and he held him there until the punishment was administered. John lifted his son up and Adam's stomach lurched in pain and protest to the sudden movement. Before he could stop it, Adam threw up his lunch at his father's feet. _

_ "Damn it, Adam!" John threw Adam into the mess and kicked him in the stomach. "You made this mess so you're gonna lay in it until your brothers get home!" he yelled before storming away. Adam was too afraid of what his father would do if he disobeyed the order, so he laid in the mess, curled into a tiny ball, and cried until his brothers got home. _

"De!" Dean abruptly awoke at Adam's cry. He jumped from his bed and rushed to Adam's room. The boy had finally begun sleeping in his own bedroom a year ago, but it was mostly due to the fact that Sam also shared the room. Dean had hoped it would be a longer time before the nightmares once again became nightly occurrences, but Sam's absence had ultimately started the nightmares up again.

Dean ran into the room and his heart dropped when he saw Adam pressed against the wall, crying out in fear. Dean immediately sat on the bed and drew his brother close, pulling him onto his lap. "You're okay, you're fine, I'm here," he comforted, listening to Adam's harsh sobs.

Eventually, Adam's sobs abated and he lay curled in his brother's arms, his head rested in the crook of Dean's neck. "You want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Dean gently asked as he ran his fingers through Adam's hair. Adam hesitated and sniffed before turning his face in Dean's direction.

"He hurt me and I threw up," Adam quietly said. "He made me lay there until you got home."

"Why did he hurt you?" Dean asked. Although the nightmares were frequent, Dean found that if Adam talked about them he felt more relaxed and calm afterward. So, when Adam was over the initial reaction to having the dream, he always questioned him about it.

"Yeah," Adam sniffed, "I was hungry and I dropped the bowl and it broke and he got mad."

Dean tightened his arms around Adam, remembering the event Adam explained. That was the moment Dean knew he had to drop out of school to protect his brother. He had come home from school and found Adam still lying on the floor near his vomit, bruises on his back, and shaking in fear. He had never been angrier in his life, but it had still taken two years until he was able to go through with his plans. That was also when Adam's stomach problems had begun, and they were still trying to overcome that obstacle.

"You want to come sleep with me tonight?" Dean asked. Adam nodded in return, "Okay." Dean stood up and gently pulled Adam to his feet and walked him to the other bedroom. He followed his brother who jumped in the bed and pulled up the covers. As soon as he got in, Adam leaned close to him. Dean turned off the light and settled down, but he could tell Adam was still upset. The boy was shaking and his face was damp with tears.

"Hey," Dean wiped Adam's face, "He's not here. You're not gonna get hurt anymore."

Adam did not reply. He just buried his face in Dean's chest and clenched his shirt in his tiny hands, so Dean tightened his hold, kissed his brother's head, and attempted to fall asleep, hoping the rest of Adam's night would be dream-free, but knowing it would not be so.

**I think there will be one or two more transition chapters before things really start happening. I hate this too, but I need to set the story up. Jess will be introduced in the next chapter. I will also try to throw some more flashbacks in so you at least get to read some hurt!boys.**

**I also had some reviews saying the Sam and Dean were a little out of character. My thinking on this though is that the boys definitely would not be exactly the same as they are in the show because in this story they're childhood was filled with extreme abuse. That's the whole point of writing this story. Take the characters as your own, but try to maintain somewhat of a balance with who they are in the show. But living through what I put them through in the story, I believe they would be slightly different. I know the part where Sam and Dean could have been written differently and I would probably rewrite it thinking about it, but I was too excited to get the chapter out. **

**But thanks for all the reviews. Again, I take everything you guys tell me to heart. Give me suggestions, pointers, and critics not just on the plot, but on my writing style. This is one of my passions and I want to improve my writing as much as possible. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! REVIEW REVIEW!!! It seriously made my day last time. ** _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, this took so long! College…blah! **

* * *

Dean was in the kitchen washing dishes from dinner while keeping an eye on Adam who was attempting to finish his homework at the kitchen table. As the time passed, Dean noticed the kid's growing frustration as the math problems grew increasingly tougher, and Dean tried to remain optimistic even though he knew Adam had a hard time in math. His pencil would begin bouncing in frustration and his forehead would wrinkle before all hell broke loose and the tantrum would be released. It was the only time Adam ever raised his voice and showed anger in any form. School did not come easily for the kid, and the anger he felt toward himself would sit and bubble before bursting full force. He was like an active volcano ready to erupt at any moment. He had no self-confidence because of the years spent with John, years filled constantly hearing of how he was stupid and dumb, and no matter what Dean and Sam had done, Adam continued to believe his father's words.

As if he knew his brother was thinking about it, Adam flung his papers and books forward and kicked out at the table, jolting Dean from his thoughts. He set the dishes down and calmly walked to where his brother was sitting, arms crossed and anger etched on his face.

"What're you having trouble with, Adam?" Dean crouched down to Adam's level and studied the frustrated boy.

"I don't wanna do this," Adam growled. He did not look up, but continued glaring at the enemy textbook.

"C'mon," Dean patiently said. He pulled the book and papers back again, "what do you need help with?"

"No, I'm not doing it," Adam stubbornly replied, as he kicked out at the table once more.

"Yes, you are. We can work this out together."

"No!" Adam pushed the papers again. "It's stupid. I'm stupid."

"Now stop it, it's just a math problem. It's not the end of the world."

"I can't do it. I'm dumb," Adam sniffed as his vision grew blurry.

"Adam," Dean placed a hand on his brother's knee, "you're not dumb. Look at me." Adam reluctantly turned his head. Dean reached up and wiped the single tear that was able to break through Adam's barricades. "You are not dumb. Hey, look," Adam had turned his head away in doubt, but Dean gently pulled it up again, "You are not stupid, and I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. Math is hard and it might take a while to get, but it's not the end of the world if you don't get it the first time. Do you understand me?" Adam shook his head up and down as he dried his damp face. "Good, now how about we take a break and relax for a bit?"

Adam nodded his head in reply then stood up to walk with Dean to the living room. "What do you want to do?" Dean asked him. Adam shrugged, but allowed Dean to lift him onto the couch. He burrowed close to Dean and wrapped his arm around his brother's waist. "Do you want to read some of _Harry Potter_?" Adam nodded, so Dean put an arm around Adam's shoulders, opened the book, and began to read. Adam sank deeper into Dean's embrace and visibly relaxed as the story progressed, forgetting all his math woes as he lost himself in the popular fantasy world of good vs. evil.

* * *

Sam walked into his deserted dorm room, towel wrapped around his waist and fresh from his shower. He was startled by the ringing of his phone and he hastily picked it up, knowing it was either Dean or Bobby calling him. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Sammy," Sam broke out in a true smile for the first time in a month at the sound of his brother's voice. "How're you doing up there in Ivy-land?"

"I'm good, Dean," Sam stood up to throw some sweatpants on. "How're you and Adam? Has he had many nightmares?"

"A few, but nothing we can't handle. He's having some trouble with math though."

"Want me to help him," he asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Could you? He won't listen to me, and you were always better at this school stuff."

"Yeah, put him on." Sam waited patiently for Adam to pick up the phone.

"Sammy?" Sam grinned at his little brother's voice.

"Hey kiddo, Dean told me you were having some trouble with your math. Why don't you read me the question and I'll try to help you."

Over the next half hour, Sam worked through the rest of Adam's homework with him, and finally it was all finished without a hint of the tantrum Adam had thrown earlier.

"Sammy," Adam softly said, "I want you to come home. I miss you."

Sam's heart almost broke. "Adam," Sam sighed, "you know I can't do that, kiddo. I have to stay at school. I'll be home in a month or so though, and you'll see me soon enough."

"But Sammy," Adam sounded like he was about to cry.

"Adam," Sam walked to his bed and sat down, head in his hands, "I miss you too, buddy, but there's nothing we can about this. You can call me anytime you want. You know that."

"Yeah?"

"Of course you can. You okay now?" he asked hearing Adam sniff.

"Yeah."

"Okay, can you put Dean back on the phone for me, kiddo?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, buddy. I love you, Adam."

"Love you, Sammy." Sam sighed and once again ran a hand over his weary face as he heard Adam and Dean talking in the background.

_"Here, De," he heard Adam solemnly say._

_ "Everything okay, Adam?"_

_ "Yeah."_

A fumbling with the phone and then Dean's voice came on over the phone, "Everything alright with Adam, Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean, he just asked me to come home again."

"Egh, he'll get over it, Sammy, don't worry about it. So, is school okay and everything? How's the roommate?"

"He's fine," Sam noticed the time and remembered he had fifty pages to read for class tomorrow. "Listen, Dean, I want to talk, but I have to read for class tomorrow."

"You do your thing, geek-boy. I'll talk to you later."

"Are you sure, Dean?" Sam felt guilty cutting his brother off so soon, but he couldn't afford to talk on the phone any longer.

"Sam, it's fine. I'll talk to you again in a few day, okay?"

"Yeah, night Dean."

"Night, Sammy." Sam closed his phone, staring at it thoughtfully before he was startled by his roommate walking in the door.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hi, Derek." Sam stood and walked back to his desk. "Jesus, Sam, what happened to your back?"

Sam whipped around to hide his back from view. He had forgotten about the scars that littered his back. He was so used to not worrying about hiding the scars at home because there, he had nothing to be ashamed of, but at school, nobody knew his secret. He was horrified and humiliated by his roommate's discovery.

"It's nothing, Derek," Sam said as he pulled on a shirt.

"Sam, c'mon man. We've been roommates for a month. You have nightmares all the time, you can tell me. I won't judge you or say anything to anybody about it. I thought we were friends?"

"I have nightmares?" Sam used to have nightmares when he and his brothers first left John, but he had long gotten over them. He was surprised they had started up again.

"I'm a light sleeper, Sam. Now, what's going on?"

"You know how I told you I lived with my brothers?" Sam began.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's because my father abused the three of us when we were younger. Right before Dean turned eighteen, my dad went crazy and beat the shit out of my younger brother and we left. We haven't seen him since." Sam felt he did not need to tell the whole story at once, he was only just getting used to idea of confiding in Derek.

"Damn man, I'm sorry. That's terrible. If you ever need to talk about anything, you can come to me."

"Thanks, Derek." Sam grabbed his book and settled down on his bed, glad his roommate had not pressured him for details.

* * *

"So, today, we will be discussing what exactly qualifies as child abuse."

'Everything that Dad put us through,' Sam grimly thought. He slunk down in his seat. He really dreaded this class.

"We can start with physical abuse," the professor stood, leaning against his desk as he faced the class. "Now, spanking, does that count as child abuse?"

"No," Joshua, the class jock spoke up. Sam gritted his teeth. He was not a fan of the egotistical prick who walked around like he owned the school. "My parents spanked me loads of times and I never considered it child abuse."

"Okay, but many people nowadays are against any spanking at all, and what of the parents or guardians who use objects to aid in the spankings? When would a parent get to the point when the 'punishment' would be considered child abuse?" The blonde sitting next to Sam raised her hand.

"Miss Moore?"

"I think, in no way, shape, or form, that violence should ever be used against a child. There are kinder and more effective ways of disciplining a child, and if people still believe in spanking a child, they should never, ever use objects to aid in the punishment."

"Nicely put, Ms. Moore. Now, keeping these things in mind, why do you think people continue to abuse children?" Mr. Robinson glanced around the class as no one volunteered to answer. "Mr. Winchester," Sam tensed in seat as he was called on, "we haven't heard from you yet. Please, tell us your opinion on this subject."

"Well," Sam anxiously shuffled in his seat, "I think it could be a mixture of things, family history, mental disorders, or just plain rage added to the effects of alcohol. In any case, I think all child abusers should never live to see the light of day again."

"Harsh," Joshua snorted.

"Well, Joshua," Dr. Robinson said, "since you're so keen to provide insight on this topic, I'll ask you this: say Sam was my son, and he was about to run into the middle of the road. If I grab him like this—" Time stood still when Sam felt his professor's hand grip his neck. It was not a strong grip, it did not pinch the sensitive skin resting below his hairline, the hand was not even as rough and calloused as his father's was, but it still sent Sam into shockwaves. John used to grab the back of their necks while hurling verbal obscenities at them before sliding his belt off or hurling a fist in their direction. It was all too familiar to him.

The pressure was too much. The sudden flashbacks and the overwhelming feelings of danger pain were all too familiar and real. Seconds after his professor touched him he pulled his neck away and fell to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and backed up, unable to find a direct route to the door because the circle of desks was blocking his way. Every eye was on him and his professor was standing there with his arms up the air, slowly advancing, but trying not to look threatening.

"Sam, why don't you calm down and take a seat over there," Dr. Robinson pointed to a desk and chair in the corner of the room. "Class," he directed to the other students, "We're going to end early today, so pack up your things and you can go."

Sam walked dejectedly over to the desk, trying not to think about the stares he was receiving from his classmates as they left the room. He tried to breath and collect himself, knowing he was going to have to explain to his professor what had happened and why he had acted that way.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Robinson," Sam said as his professor sat down.

Dr. Robinson nodded his head and rubbed a hand over his face, reflecting over what had happened before studying his student, "No, I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

"You had no idea I was going to act like I did. It's not your fault."

"Sam, you should have told me you were uncomfortable with the material. We could have switched it."

"I'm fine," Sam muttered.

Dr. Robinson hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Do you want to talk about this?"

"No, I'm good. I just freaked for a minute," Sam played with the hole in his jeans. "I don't want to burden you with anything."

"Sam, I'm a psychiatrist. My job is meant for listening to people. You wouldn't have been burdening me with anything."

Sam took a moment to decide if he would spill all his secrets. He did not want to be known around campus as the "abused kid." He had wanted to escape that title and start fresh, but here he was, freaking out in class and causing a scene. Should he talk to his professor about this? Dean always said it would never hurt to talk about what had happened. He was supposed to see a psychiatrist, but they had only so much money when they first left their father and both Dean and he figured Adam needed help more than he did. After they were settled in the house and into their new life, he had forgot about talking and bottled everything up inside and moved on in his life. In a way, Sam wanted to talk about it. He did not want to hide from his past anymore.

"My dad was abusive," Dr Robinson leaned forward, all ears for Sam. "When you touched me, it just brought back memories, and I panicked."

"Sam, do you still live with your father when you're home? Do you need help?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "when my older brother turned eighteen he took us away from there."

"Who's us?" Dr. Robinson wondered aloud.

"My older brother, Dean, me, and my little brother, Adam."

"Your little brother?"

"Yeah, he's eleven."

"Jesus," Dr. Robinson thought over how to approach the situation. "Was it bad?"

"Yeah," Sam softly answered, "it was pretty bad."

"Sam, feel free to come talk to me at anytime, and actually, if I were you, I'd think about actually talking to the class about it. Now, wait," Dr. Robinson held up a hand when he saw that Sam wanted to interject, "I know this seems drastic, but I think it would do you good to get these things off your chest, but it would also help explain why you reacted the way you did today, while also educating and enlighten the class on the issue."

"I don't know if I could do that, Dr. Robinson," Sam shyly said.

"I know it's a hard decision, Sam, but just think about it, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Dr. Robinsons." Sam stood up from his chair and shuffled out of the classroom, not knowing what he was going to do about this situation.

**So, I'm sorry if this seems to be moving slowly, but this is how I've always planned out this story. The big things will start within the next chapter or two. I must say, I was a little disappointed about the amount of reviews I got for the second chapter. It made me sad, seeing the amount of responses I got for the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you liked or didn't liked. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, this chapter seems so rushed. I honestly did not realize that it has been almost a month since I last updated, and I felt so terrible about that! This was an extremely difficult chapter, and I wanted to get the back story out of the way and get to the good parts. I forgot to mention the monkeymuse helped me with the last chapter! I'm so sorry I forgot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! _____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4**

"Adam," Dean called as he shuffled through the mail.

"Yeah, De," Adam peeked into the kitchen.

"Go work on your homework for a bit then we'll go get dinner and rent a few movies. That sound okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah!" Adam ran back into the living room and diligently began his work.

"Bills, bills, bills," Dean muttered to himself as he quickly scanned each envelope. "What the hell's this?" He tore open an official looking letter from a courthouse and read it over. Dean's heart stopped as he took in the details.

* * *

"Bobby!"

"Dean," Bobby pulled away at the phone, "Calm down son. What's going on?"

"I just got a letter from a courthouse in California. My _father_ is going to get custody of Adam. How the hell could this happen? I thought this was all settled? Oh god."

"Dean, breath," Bobby could hear Dean beginning to panic. "Dean, slow down and start again. Now, what happened?"

"I got a letter from Child Services saying that my dad has completed the necessary actions to gain back custody of Adam. There is going to be a hearing a week from now when a judge will decide where Adam will go. Bobby, how could this happen?" Dean had to sit down. He was panicking. He knew this, but the thought of his baby brother being forced to live with that monster was too much for him to handle.

"Dean, the judge that made that paperwork died a month ago. John probably found this out and took advantage of the situation."

"What? Bobby, why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"I'm sorry, boy; I didn't think you needed to know. I didn't think your father would do something like this, especially because he hasn't seen any of you for four years."

"What should I do? Tell me what to do. I'm stuck here." Dean ran a hand over his face trying to decide the best course of action.

"We have to look at this from a few angles. The best thing is that the judge will rule in your favor and nothing will come of it."

"What if he doesn't? Should we just run?" Dean thought aloud.

"You want to run forever? Dean, you're going to drag that boy over the country until he's eighteen? You'll be running from the police for kidnapping and be looking over your shoulder every second of the day. You can't handle it and Adam sure can't. Sam'll have to break ties from you or drop out of school and go on the run. Is that really what you want?"

"No," Dean sighed. "I can't sit here and do nothing though. Adam's not going to be able to handle being taken away from me." Dean's eyes were watering in panic and fear.

"Dean, that boy's stronger than you give him credit. He is still a Winchester," Bobby reminded Dean. "What if he has changed?" Bobby voiced his thoughts about John.

"That's not possible, Bobby," Dean grunted in derision. "He's too far gone. He was never a father to Adam or Sam, and I can barely remember what he used to be like.

"Now, don't get mad at me for saying this, but maybe we just let whatever happens, happen. Adam knows you love him and knows you wouldn't let something like this happen unless you had no other choice. I think you need to remind him that he's not alone and to be brave and that if John hits him to get out of there. You can call the police and John will get busted. That'll be the end of it." Bobby waited for the explosion he knew was coming.

"What? So, you're saying you want me to use my baby brother as bait against my father?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth, son," Bobby interrupted. "Adam needs to be prepared and he needs to know that you'll be there for him."

"I'm always there—"

"I know that, but if John hits him, we can use that to our advantage to make sure nothing like this will happen again, but he needs to get out of that house and call for help."

"There's nothing else we can do?" Dean softly said.

"I don't think so."

"I don't like this at all."

"Neither do I."

* * *

Sam held his breath as he reluctantly entered the classroom, knowing there would be glances thrown his way for the entire time, and he was right. Most of his classmates attempted not to stare, but he could see their quick glances in his direction. Others were not so careful with their stares. Joshua was staring directly at him as Sam sat down at his des, took out his notebook, and waited for class to start.

Sam sensed movement to his right and he looked up to see Jessica sit down next to him. "Hi, Sam, how was your weekend?" She asked when she saw Sam looking at her.

"It was fine," Sam replied, confused that she was not looking at him like the rest of his classmates. "How was yours?"

"Good," Jessica got out before Dr. Robinson walked in.

"Okay, class, let's get started today. We have a lot to talk about. Now," Dr. Robinson put his briefcase on the ground and sat at a desk, "our topic for discussion today is why children don't tell people they are being abused and if the parents should ever gain back custody of their children. So, what are your thoughts on these issues?"

"Well," Jess began, "I think kids don't tell because maybe they don't understand that what is happening to them isn't wrong."

"I think kids are just dumb," Joshua interrupted. "Why wouldn't you say something if you were getting the shit beat out of you?"

"Maybe, it's not that easy?" Sam got so irritated during this class. People just did not understand what abused kids go through.

"How is it not easy?" Joshua asked.

"I don't know," Sam lied, "You know, the foster care system isn't the most reliable service. Siblings are split up all the time and kids can get put right back abused homes."

"Yeah, but that doesn't happen all the time. Isn't it better to at least try to get out of it?" Joshua condescendingly said. He rolled his eyes at Sam and looked proudly at the professor.

"What if you had a younger brother that would have never survived the foster care system by himself? What if you knew that you and your two other brothers would never be able to stay together because nobody wants to foster a teenager?" Sam was beginning to lose his temper.

"Like I said before," Joshua threateningly said, "why would you want to stay in an abusive household. Those kids are so dumb and irresponsible."

"Shut up!" Sam stood up. His chair was pushed back in anger. "My older brother is like a father to my little brother. He never would have survived without him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" It was now Joshua's turn to stand and face Sam who was beginning to loom over him. "You're talking like you've been abused."

"Sam, Joshua, sit down," Dr. Robinson cut in. Both boys sat down and glared at each other.

"Care to explain?" Joshua smirked.

"Joshua, Sam does not have to explain himself to the class," Dr. Robinson said.

"No, Dr. Robinson, it's okay," Sam sighed, knowing there was no way out of it. He would rather be the abused kid than have people constantly wondering what was wrong with him. "Growing up, my father abused me and my two brothers. My youngest brother, Adam is eleven years younger than my older brother, Dean. Dean is basically like a father to Adam, and we knew we would be split up if we told anyone what my dad was doing to us. Adam had issues from the abuse and we knew he wouldn't be able to handle being away from Dean. I mean, know one wants to foster an abused teenage boy," Sam glumly looked up at the class. "All we have is each other. We would have rather been together living in that situation than be separated."

"What happened later? I mean, did you ever get away," Jessica shyly asked.

Sam looked her in the eyes. He saw compassion and kindness buried in the beautiful sapphire irises. "When Dean turned eighteen he took us and got us out of there. We got a house and he got a job and a judge gave him custody of us."

Everyone in the class had their eyes on the ground or on their papers contemplating what Sam had said. Sam expected his classmates to think him sick and broken, but no one showed any sign of hate, no glaring eyes and no brows raised in disbelief. Sam was shocked, and he wondered if finally talking was not such a bad thing after all.

The rest of class went by without incident. No one pressed Sam for details, giving him the space he needed to reevaluate how he dealt with his childhood. Maybe he truly did need a catharsis. He needed to release these feelings of hatred, rage, and remorse for his lost childhood. Maybe telling his story would be a good thing, a way to educate people about a topic that was often overlooked in the world.

At the dismissal of class, Sam reached into his bag and took out his cell phone. He had one missed call from Dean. So, he quickly left the room and found a quiet, isolated corner where he could call his brother. After one ring the phone answered and Dean's voice came over the phone, sounding extremely worried and agitated. Sam did not realize at the time that this would be the worst news he would ever hear.

* * *

Adam could tell something was bothering his brother, but he was too afraid to ask. The entire night, Dean acted like he was fine, but Adam knew Dean better than anyone. Dean acted fine all night. He smiled and made jokes and teased, but Adam noticed Dean's eyes wander in deep thought during a serious part of the movie and his jaw would clench in unspoken anger. It made Adam increasingly nervous until his stomach clenched in fear and pain. Adam leaned into Dean and shut his eyes in pain. His hand fiercely grasped Dean's shirt, trying to alleviate the pain.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Dean asked. He looked down at his brother, concern etched in his face.

"Stomach," Adam choked.

"Okay, stay here. I'll go get your meds." Dean quickly sat up and gently leaned Adam onto the couch. He hurried to the kitchen and opened the cabinet that held Adam's medication and uncapped the bottle, grabbing one of the small pills. After filling a small class with water, he went back to his brother. "Here, drink this up," he said as he handed the pill to Adam.

"Thanks, De," Adam said after swallowing the medication.

"Those should kick in soon. Let's go to bed now. Up and at 'em, kiddo. Go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be there in a minute." Dean gently pulled Adam up by his arms and steered him to the stairs.

Adam slowly walked up the stairs, got changed, and brushed his teeth before he got into Dean's bed. He was too worried about what was upsetting his brother to sleep in his own room tonight. He got under the covers, pulling the soft blankets up to his chin, and flipped on the T.V. as Dean walked into the room.

"Sleeping with me tonight, kiddo?" Dean asked as he noticed Adam in the bed. Adam just nodded in return and burrowed deeper into the blankets. Dean quickly went to the bathroom, changed, and brushed his teeth before returning to his brother. He turned off the light and got into bed.

Dean's arms were wrapped around him in a comforting manner, pulling him close, and making him feel safe, but still Adam could not sleep. He knew Dean was not sleeping either. He could feel Dean's chest moving against his back and it was not a deep, rhythmic breathing like he knew it should be if Dean was truly sleeping.

Adam turned around and saw Dean looking at him. He buried his face into Dean's chest and felt as his brother's grip tightened. "Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Can't sleep," Adam mumbled into Dean's chest.

"Me neither, buddy."

Adam relished the comfort and safety he felt while laying next to his brother. After a few minutes of silence, Adam finally drew the courage to look up and ask, "What's wrong, De?"

"Nothing's wrong, Adam. I'm fine, just try to sleep," Dean said, as he ran a hand through Adam's hair.

"De, what's wrong? Please tell me," Adam begged.

"Adam, I'm fine."

"De!"

Dean sighed, knowing Adam would not give up pestering him until he got his way. "Come here, kiddo," Dean sat up in bed and pulled Adam up with him. "I have something to tell you. I got a letter in the mail today from a courthouse in California."

"What did it say?"

"Dad's trying to get custody of you." Dean braced himself for the reaction he knew was coming, and sure enough it cut right through him to listen to Adam's cries.

"What?" Adam voice cracked in fear.

"Buddy, listen to me," Dean turned to look at his baby brother and cupped his cheek, trying to pull him from his panic. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine."

"De, no, I don't wanna, De. No, no, no, no, no." Dean pulled him into a hug as Adam sobbed as into his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Adam. I'm here."

* * *

A week later, Dean had driven the three hours to get to California. He had not realized it at the time, but the courthouse was only twenty minutes from Stanford's campus, so Sam was meeting his brothers at the hearing. Adam was relatively silent the entire way, though Dean knew it was because of his upset stomach. He had given Adam his medication that morning, but Adam's worries were too powerful for the drug.

Dean parked the Impala and opened the door for Adam. Not a word was said between the brothers, but Dean took Adam's hand reassuringly and entered the courthouse. Sam was standing there waiting for them, and Adam took one look at his brother and ran over to Sam, jumping in his arms.

"Sammy," Adam sobbed.

"I know, kiddo. It's okay," Sam gently rubbed Adam's back.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean gave Sam a one-armed hug paying careful attention not to bump Adam. "Let's go and get this over with."

Overall, the trial was stressful, emotional draining, and something Dean never wanted to put his brothers through ever again. The minute John walked in, Adam tensed up and trembled. His eyes swam with unshed tears, but Adam was able to hold them back until the very end. Sam's hands clenched and unclenched, his jaw strained with anger. Dean sat quietly, taking in everything that was happening, praying it would turn in their favor. John put up a good show, but he was always able to display himself in a different manner than how he was normally.

Dean prayed, not wanting to feel too confident, but one could always use help from God in situations like these. The judge stood up and Dean's heart anxiously pounded in his throat making it seem like it would burst out at any moment. He held Adam's trembling hand tightly in his own, but when the judge made his decision, saying every father deserves a second chance, that John showed a complete change in character, and John was to be given custody of Adam, Dean's faith died.

**So, what do you think? Seriously, I want to thank everyone who reviewed last time. I think I got thirty-some reviews and it MADE MY LIFE!!! I was so excited about it. So, keep it up. I have the story completely mapped out now, and now that we are getting to the exciting parts of the story, I'm hoping to get these chapters out faster. So, REVIEW!!! It was so awesome!**

**Oh, btw, mac girl…if you are reading this, I would love your help on "Shadow Follows Light," but for some reason your email didn't come up. So, shoot me a message! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad I was able to get the next chapter up pretty quickly! So, I had a lot of criticism, no that's not a good word, maybe just remarks on the judge's decision and how it was unrealistic. I don't want to give anything away, but let me just tell everyone that I have everything planned. Also, this is Supernatural we are talking about. Everything happens for a reason… Stick with the story. Don't let this one decision discourage you from reading. **

**Well, now that I have this off my chest, I think this chapter is written much better than the last, so I'll cross my fingers and hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5**

Dean could not remember ever living through a more stressful, emotional, and terrible week. Adam was pulled out of school because John had enrolled him in a different one in California. Unfortunately, he had spent his whole week packing to move in with John, along with clinging to his brothers, begging them to do something. Thankfully, the house John rented was only twenty minutes from Stanford, so at least Sam lived relatively close to Adam in case anything would happen. Dean walked around the house in a drunken stupor. Drunk off fear for Adam's safety and hopelessness and anger, so much anger directed at that damn judge who decided the fate of his baby brother. The brother Dean had raised since birth, the brother who was afraid of sudden movements, of men, and of, most importantly, his father. The father that now had custody of him.

Adam was a complete wreck all week. Stomach issues had become daily occurrences. Dean did everything he could to abate Adam's pain, but nothing he did or said helped. Adam was clingier than he ever was which for Adam, was saying something. Most of the time he was silent and had to be in constant view of Dean, but there were times when he would completely break down, and Dean was lost on how to help him. Sam had also taken a week off of school to spend some much needed time with his brothers before their little family was divided.

The nighttime was the worst. Adam was unable to keep his emotions under control and the thought of one less day with his brothers and one day closer to living with his father. After a few hours and terrified sobbing, Adam would be too tired to stay awake. His eyelids would close and flush out the final stray tears that slid down his face as his body melted against Dean.

"Adam," Dean said the day John would be arriving to pick up Adam. He gently pulled Adam's face towards his to better look him in the eyes. "Now, we only have an hour before Dad comes, so I need you to promise me something." Adam nodded in return, his eyes trained on Dean's, and his bottom lip trembling in fear. "You need to promise me that if Dad lays one hand on you that you'll get out of the house as soon as you can." Dean ran his hand in Adam's hair. "You need to promise me that you're gonna be the brave kid I know you are and remember that Sammy and me, we'll always be here for you. Just promise me that, Adam."

"I promise, De," Adam sobbed, tears finally breaking loose. "I promise." Dean pulled Adam into a hug and tightened his arms around his brother. He rested his head on top of Adam's and gently rocked him back and forth.

Far too quickly, Dean saw the John's black truck pull into their driver followed by the police squad meant to insure the transfer of guardians was handled cordially. Dean gently pulled Adam up, grabbed his brother's backpack, and let the boy lean on him while they walked to the door. Sam grabbed the rest of Adam's bags before also following his brothers.

"Hey, son," John said as he got out of his car. He completely ignored Dean and Sam besides taking Adam's bag's from Sam's hands and placing them in the back of the truck. "Ready to go?" he asked Adam.

Adam immediately broke out in tears and gripped Dean for dear life. Dean got down to Adam's level and took the boy's wet and flustered face into his hands. "Hey, hey, hey, look at me kiddo," Dean said. He bent his head to better see into his brother's glistening eyes, "it's going to be okay. Why don't I give you my necklace," Dean pulled the bronze amulet off his neck and placed it around Adam's. "You keep that safe and know I'll be there with you if you get upset, okay?"

"C'mon, Adam, we have to drive all the way back to California," John interrupted, staring impatiently and irritatingly at his sons.

Dean glared at his father before pulling Adam into a tight hug. "I love you, Adam."

"L-love you t-too, De," Adam sobbed.

Sam leaned down and also pulled his brother in for a hug, "Don't forget, you'll be real close to me, so don't hesitate to call if you ever need anything, alright?"

"Yeah, Sammy," Adam rested his head on Sam's shoulder for a minute. "Love you."

"Love you too, Sammy."

"Adam," John sharply said, "Let's go."

Dean walked Adam to the truck and helped him get in before shutting the door. He leaned into the open window and kissed his brother on the forehead. "Bye, buddy." John got into the driver's seat without another word, thanked the officer who then pulled away, and left, taking Adam away from the only caring household he ever knew.

The entire ride to California was silent besides Adam's soft sniffling that eventually stopped half way through the ride. Adam fell asleep afterwards, exhaustion finally settling. He awoke to his father harshly calling his name and he laid eyes on a small, rundown house. It was only one floor and from the looks of it only held a few rooms. Adam's guess was correct after he grabbed his bags and walked into the dirty house. Obviously the judge had not checked the cleanliness of the house because the place was disgusting. The carpet was stained and the wallpaper was peeling. Most of the lights were broken. John followed Adam into the house and roughly called out, "Boy, follow me, your room's over here."

Adam followed his father who led him past a small living room, a dingy kitchen with one collapsible table, and a bathroom, its walls covered in cracking tiles. Adam's bedroom was across from John's, but unlike John's bigger and cleaner room, Adam's bedroom was small, cramped, and dark. "I'll let you unpack. Dinner is in a half hour, don't be late. I'm guessing you remember the rules, but if you don't' we can go over them later," John threateningly said before leaving the room. Adam could only sit on his bouncy and sagging bad and try not to let dismal room completely break his spirits.

* * *

Adam relished in the momentary peace he acquired by washing the dishes. Yes he could hear his father's beer bottle clanging against the table in the living room as he watched the news, but it was the first time he was able to let down his guard without his father's presence looming over him.

His mind wandered until stopping on images of his brothers of their home and of the little, perfect life they made for each other. His eyes watered as he thought of Sam. His gawky grin and smart attitude and the way he could make Adam laugh in any situation. But mostly, he missed Dean. Dean was the constant in his life. He was the source of comfort and safety that reassured Adam when night terrors brought him to tears. The only one who made Adam feel good about himself; the only one who cared about him above all things.

Adam jumped and gasped as a damp plate he did not realize he was holding, slipped from his trembling hands and shattered on the peeling linoleum floor. He held his breath and refused to turn around as he heard the sharp sound of glass slamming on a hollow, wooden table. Breathing ceased to exist as heavy steel-toed boots hastily lumbered closer to him, and before he knew it, rough hands painfully grasped the back of his neck, separating a few short, stray hairs from his hairline.

"What the fuck is this?" John screamed in his ear. Adam cringed and slunk down trying to get as far away from his father as possible, though the hand on his neck was roughly keeping him in place.

"I'm sorry," Adam replied, hating they way his voice cracked with fear, "It just slipped."

"It just slipped," John nodded his head, and he violently pushed Adam's head into the filled sink of soapy water. Adam thrashed and tried his hardest to break free, but the lack of oxygen was fogging his senses. As quickly as it started, it stopped, and John yanked Adam up by his hair. "Oops," John taunted as Adam coughed and sputtered. "Sorry, my hand just slipped," and with a rough shove, he let his youngest son go. "Clean it up. I'll be back in ten minutes and these dishes better be done. That includes the floor too."

Adam cleared his throat and wiped his wet face with a shaky hand as he watched his father's retreating form. He told himself not to cry as he hastily finished the rest of the dishes, wiped off the counter, and cleaned the broken glass off the floor. Just as he was throwing away the remaining shards, Adam stiffened as he saw John enter the room.

John walked straight up to Adam and pressed him against the wall, using his height to tower over the short boy. "Let's get one thing straight, boy," John began with no hesitation. "Now, I'm sure that little shit of a brother told you to run if I ever hit you. But what I just did was punish you for breaking a goddamn plate. I didn't hit you. So, no running off to your precious big brother you got that? Or I'll make trouble for all of you."Adam could only manage a shaky nod. "You answer me, boy!" John shouted, raising a threatening hand.

Adam shrunk back against the wall. "Yes, sir," he croaked.

"Good, hmph," John snorted. "It seems you forgot how to answer your elders while living with your brothers. We may have to work on that."

"Yes, sir," Adam again answered.

John walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer before popping off the lid and taking a swig. He turned back to glare at his son who was shrunk against the wall with his head down. John smirked when he saw that Adam was shaking in fear. "Go on to bed, boy. You've got school tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," was softly muttered as Adam fled from the kitchen and ran up the stairs, wiping the tears from his face. He quickly got ready for bed and burrowed underneath the blankets where he finally let himself sob. Fifteen minutes later, tired, afraid, and alone, Adam fell into a fitful sleep dreaming that he was back with his brothers.

**This seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry this was all Adam's POV, but it felt better to write the story this way to introduce the change in events. The next chapter will have a glimpse into all the brothers' lives since John's reappeared. So, what do you think?? Did any of you think John was going to change? I'm guessing no, but hey you never know. Please review!! I heart reviews with every inch of my core!!! **

**FYI, I'm on spring break, so I will hopefully have time to work on my stories. I do want to update "Shadow Follows Light" and I also have some papers and projects due when I get back, but I will try my absolute hardest to update. Until next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so I worked really hard on this chapter and I am extremely proud of it! I hope there are not too many mistakes because I did not have the time to proofread it. Sorry in advanced. I was a little disappointed by the lack of reviews for the last chapter, though I do want to say thank you for those who took the time to review. I tried to reply to everyone, but for some reason was giving me a really hard time and wouldn't let me reply to some. Anyways, please review this chapter. Like I said, I've worked hard to make you guys happy! **

**Also, I use a negative connotation for a gay person in this chapter. I'm sorry if I offend anyone. It does not reflect my own opinion. I am all for gay rights! I also hate this word, but it fit in the chapter. So, I'm sorry if it is offensive, I really don't want to offend any of my readers because I love you guys and you keep me writing!**

**Chapter 6**

Dean walked into the bar for the fifth time that week and like the other days, it was a little after eight at night. He could not force himself to go to an empty house and act as if everything was fine. Adam was constantly on his mind, and when he sat at home eating dinner and acting like everything was fine, the worry and fear brought him to tears.

He had to keep busy; so, he woke every morning with a pounding hangover. Thankfully, the constant pulsing pain took his mind off of Adam. He showered and washed the smell of stale beer of his body, dressed, ate, and went to work where he would throw all his energy into his cars. He did not leave every night until well after closing time. Then he went straight to the bar where he drank himself silly and slowly walked home and passed out in bed.

Dean rarely drank before Adam had been taken from him. Alcohol always reminded him of John who was drunk during many of the beatings Dean and his brothers experienced. Beer and alcohol made Adam nervous to the point of throwing up, and he would never knowingly put Adam through that pain. Sam had been drunk once during high school. It was at a party a few blocks down from their house, and when he finally stumbled through the door well after his curfew, Dean had been furious.

He had yelled and screamed, one of the only times he had ever raised his voice to his brother. Sam was so ashamed by the look of disappointment etched on Dean's face, and eventually the fear and hurt on Adam's when the boy had snuck into the living room to investigate the yelling, that Sam had broken into tears.

Dean could still remember the shuddering sobs that had shaken Sam's shoulders as he vomited the alcohol out of his system ten minutes later when the dizziness finally overwhelmed him. Sam thought Dean was going to leave him to fend for his own against the dreaded porcelain god, but Dean had stayed by him, rubbing his back until he was well enough to struggle to his bedroom and finally pass out.

Sam had awoken in his bed in a haze with a trash can next to his bed and a bottle of Tylenol. When he finally summoned the courage to face his brothers he knew he would not drink until he was mature enough to handle the consequences without terrifying both his brothers.

Dean thought of this story as he finished off another bottle. He would never have drunk if his brothers were at home. He would never want to take Sam's place, inebriated and throwing up in front of his brothers, but the house was empty. Dean was alone and drinking was the only thing powerful enough to make him forget.

* * *

Sam was sitting at a small café with his two project partners, Jessica and unfortunately Joshua. They were discussing their final project for Dr. Robinson's Freshmen Seminar class.

"Sammy!" Sam looked behind him and surprisingly saw his little brother running full speed toward him, closely followed by a glowering John.

"Adam?" Sam said in shock. He stood up just in time to catch his little brother in his arms. He felt Adam's arms wrap around his neck. Sam rubbed a hand on Adam's back as he saw Jessica and Joshua looking at him in wonder before an irate John stormed up to the group.

"Samuel," John said, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I kind of go to school here, _Dad_." Sam spit out the last word as he glared at his father. He noticed slight movement from the corner of his eye as Jessica and Joshua looked at each other in shock.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, _boy_," John taunted as he stepped closer to his two sons. "Now, let's go, Adam. I don't want you around this scum." John reached out to grab Adam, but Sam put the boy on the ground and stepped in front of him.

"Hey, he's my brother," Sam pointed to himself, "and I haven't seen him in a week, so you're going to let me talk to him for five minutes."

"You get two for being a smartass," John said before backing up a few paces.

Sam sat down on his chair and pulled Adam onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted his chin to better see into his eyes. "How are you doing, kiddo? Dean and I miss you."

"I miss you too, Sammy." Adam leaned into his brother, and Sam's heart cramped at the broken expression on Adam's face. "I wanna come home."

"I know you do. Dean and I are working on bringing you home as soon as we can," he brushed Adam's cheek with his thumb. "Have you been alright? Have you been eating okay and everything?" When Sam had picked Adam up earlier he had been worried about how much lighter the kid felt.

"Is Dad treating you okay?" Sam asked, brushing Adam's hair out of his eyes. "He hasn't hit you or anything right? You know you can tell me, kiddo. He can't hurt you."

"No, I'm fine."

"Adam, let's go," John interrupted as he began walking toward his sons. Sam caught the glare he gave Adam, and he felt his brother unconsciously sink closer to him.

"No! What did you tell him?"

"Let's go!" John leaned down and roughly yanked on Adam's upper arm, forcefully pulling him off of Sam's lap. Before Sam could react, John dragged Adam to the car. Adam's eyes widened in terror and pain and he looked back to Sam.

Sam hurried forward and grabbed John's shirt, causing the man to stop. "Don't fucking touch him like that." Sam pried John's hand away from Adam's upper arm, glaring at the man as he felt Adam's arms wrap around him.

"You can't tell me what to do boy," John pulled his shirt away from Sam's grip. "Now get your hands off me or I'm calling the police."

"Stop," Sam said. He stepped back and with a fallen face wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Just let me say goodbye to him."

"I'll see you soon, okay?" he told his brother. "Just be safe. I love you, kiddo." Sam ran his hand up and down Adam's arm, comforting the boy who now had tears in his eyes.

"Love you too," Adam said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Sam kissed Adam on the forehead before John cut in.

"Let's go," he walked to his truck parked a short distance from the café, not glancing behind him to see if his youngest son was following.

Sam leaned into Adam when he saw John's back was turned, "Don't forget," he said, "if he hits you get out of the house and call me."

"I know Sammy," Adam whispered.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Sam unwillingly nudged Adam in John's direction and watched as his brother jumped into the truck. A second later, it drove away, leaving Sam feeling empty and anxious about Adam's safety.

Sam sullenly sat back down at the table and glanced up at Joshua and Jessica. He had completely forgotten they were there, and even worse, they had witnessed the whole episode that had just taken place with his father. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath as he realized he would now have to explain what had happened to Jessica and Joshua.

"Who was that?" Joshua asked.

Jess looked incredulously over at Joshua. Her eyebrows raised high in disbelief and she said, "Obviously it was his father you dumbass, and Sam doesn't have to talk about it unless he wants to." Sam shot a grateful smile in Jessica's direction.

"Yeah, but why was he molesting the midget?"

"Hey!" Sam shouted, "don't talk about my brother like that."

"Sorry," Joshua said. He sheepishly ducked down in his seat. "I get all nervous when people fight and then my mouth just runs."

"How do you get nervous around fighting? You were more than ready to beat the shit out of Sam in class the other day," Jess said, shocked at Joshua's confession.

"Hey, the dude came after me. I had to defend myself," Joshua said. "Besides, I'm all words and no action. I can admit that I'm a wimp. I put on the show that I'm all tough and shit, but I really hate confrontation. It's a defense mechanism."

"Who are you?" Jess asked. She shook her head in wonder.

"I have issues, I know, okay. Don't tell anyone though. People can't find out."

"Oh my god, we are not in high school anymore."

"Anyways," Josh said, changing the subject, "who was that, Sam?"

"Josh, shut up, he doesn't' have to talk," Jess scolded.

"No, it's okay, Jess." Sam was too emotionally exhausted to argue or to even be shocked at Josh's confession.

"That was my father and my little brother, Adam."

"Wait," Josh interrupted, "You mean the father that abused you?"

"Yeah, people usually only have one father," Sam cynically responded.

"I thought your little brother lived with your older brother?" Jess questioned.

"Yeah, he did," Sam said. His face fell as he thought about what happened. "My dad got custody of him last week."

"How?" Joshua asked.

"I dunno. The judge thought he deserved a second chance."

"That's crazy," Josh exclaimed. "I just met the man five minutes ago and I could tell he's a terrible person." Sam could only nod in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Jess cut in. "You must be so worried. Your brother seems like a really sweet kid though. You guys seemed close."

"Guys, I don't' think I can concentrate on this anymore. Can we finish some other day?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Bye, Sam," Jessica said as Sam got up and left without a backwards glance.

A small part of him registered how caring and supportive Jessica, and surprisingly, Joshua had been, but at the moment all he could think about was the angry glint he had seen flash through John's eyes and the terrified look on Adam's face as the truck pulled away.

* * *

"What was that?" John yelled as he and Adam walked into their house. Adam figured John would be angry about running into Sam on their way home. He had not said one word for the entire drive, and Adam remembered that a lack of words from John Winchester meant he was extremely angry.

"What do you mean? Adam innocently asked. He tried to act submissive so as not to anger John any more then he was already.

"You running to your damn brother! You better not have said anything to him," John threw his coat in the closet and stared at his son.

"I didn't, Dad," Adam truthfully replied. He wanted to leave, get away from his father for a while. On the ride home his stomach began clenching in pain and he knew it was his nerves screaming at him to go, to leave the pain and fear behind. He needed a minute to run to his room and take his medicine, then he could think about Sam and how happy he had been for two minutes.

"Yeah, well you better not have or you're gonna get your ass tanned, you hear me boy?" At that one comment Adam's stomach suddenly lurched. His heart began hammering in his chest and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Yes, sir."

"Now get on in the kitchen and clean up. I've got people coming over tonight and I want you out of the way unless we need you. Understand?" John ordered as he sat down in front of the television

"Yes, sir," he croaked. Adam hurried to the kitchen and quickly picked up a rag and got to work. He wanted the safety of his room as soon as possible. Even if it was dark and musty, he would rather be in there then around John.

* * *

"Adam, get your ass down here," Adam heard John's thundering voice ordering him into the kitchen. Adam nervously walked into the mint green room and stood in the peeling doorway. He had hoped and prayed he could avoid the kitchen for the entire night, but he figured he would be called in sooner or later.

He peered into the room and saw two burly men he did not recognize from his childhood sitting at the kitchen table with his father. There were stacks of assorted colored poker chips piled around the table alternating between the men and the five cards held in their hands. Adam gulped in fear as he observed how John-like the other men looked. They were big and dark and muscular and although they were smiling and laughing, had that insane glint in their eyes. The glint appeared in men who liked to see others in pain and were amused by suffering.

"Get us a round of beers," John once again ordered. Adam turned and tried to be brave. He took three bottles of beer from the fridge and popped off their caps with a trembling hand before taking the bottles to the table.

"Adam, these are my friends Thomas and Bill," John waved his hand of cards in the direction of the two men. Adam nodded his head in acknowledgement; he was unable to open his mouth and speak.

"That's a quiet one you got there," the one man said, smirking in Adam's direction.

"Yeah, probably from being around his pussy of a brother. I tried to beat the fag out of him, but he was a stubborn ass. Slippery little shit got away before I could finish the job." John's friends chuckled in response.

Adam did not know what came over him though. He hated the fact that John continued to tear Dean apart even when they had been free of him for four years. Dean was the best person he knew and the brotherly protection flew out of his mouth before he could shut the cage.

"Dean is not a fag, don't talk bout him like that," Adam said.

John and his friends stared at Adam in shock that such a small and skinny child would dare talk back to John. "What did you say to me?" John's chair threateningly scraped across the floor as he pushed it back and stood up.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," Adam said. The strange form of adrenaline that made him speak up before had now frozen him to the ground in fear.

"You sassing me, boy?" John walked closer to Adam.

"No, sir." He was terrified. His breathing was speeding up with every second and the urge to flee was too overwhelming for him to act on it.

"I think you were."

"I think I heard him sassing you," one of the men added.

"Do you know what happens to little boys who sass and run their mouths to their elders?" Adam frightfully shook his head back and forth, his eyes to the floor. He knew his dad was angry and that he was going to get it. He was just too afraid to face the monster.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy." Adam reluctantly looked up and into the eyes of his nightmare. "What do you think happens?"

"I don't know, sir," Adam whispered.

"I know," the one man said.

"I know too," said the other man.

John walked over to the kitchen table and reached between the stacks of poker chips, beer bottles, and cards and picked up a cigar that was burning in the ashtray. He took a drag of the cigar and let out a breath of the sweet smoke as he moved back to his son. Adam anxiously watched as John held out his arm and held the burning end close to the skin. He made a sizzling noise before looking up to see a flash of recognition completely change his son's eyes before he suddenly turned and tried to run from the room, realizing what the action meant, but he did not get far when he felt forceful arms tighten around his torso and drag him back into the kitchen.

The arms turned Adam until he was looking into the face of his father. He struggled and kicked and flailed his arms, but John grabbed Adam's shirt and shoved him onto the kitchen table. Poker chips and cards went flying as his back collided onto the wood and he yelped in pain. He blindly reached until his hand hit the hard glass of a beer bottle and he without thinking he grasped it in his hand and swung, trying to hit John in the head.

"Grab his hands!" he heard his father yell.

Adam began hyperventilating when rough hands took his arms and roughly pushed them into the hard table, but Adam continued struggling as he remembered what Dean said about not giving up.

"Stop it!" Adam's head swung to the side in pain as the back of his father's hand raked against his cheek. He looked up at John in terror and realized he was trapped and stuck in the clutches of his father and his two menacing friends. "Pull him up," John ordered and Adam's shoulders stretched causing the boy to clench his eyes in pain as he slid up the table.

"When you break rules in this house you get punished," John growled as he unbuttoned Adam's pants and roughly pulled them down around the boy's ankles. Adam's senses suddenly went on high alert as he remembered what Dean had told him about the bad men who liked little boys, and he immediately thought his father was trying to hurt him that way. Adam tried kicking out, to stop the attack, but the position he was being held in did not allow him to gain much force. Unfortunately, even if he was able to reach his father, his short skinny legs would not do much damage.

"Stop struggling! I ain't no perve, boy. I just know it'll hurt more on the sensitive skin of the inner thigh," John mumbled through the cigar hanging from his mouth. The fire was crackling from the tip had become the threat now and Adam began sobbing in fear, knowing there was no escape for what would happen.

He remembered the night when Sam and he had ventured to the kitchen when they had heard John yelling at Dean after a fight. He remembered the fear in Dean's eyes and his brother's terrified sobbing as John had dragged him to the stove. Those tears and screams still haunted Adam to this day. He had rarely seen Dean cry back when they still lived with John, and when Adam had seen Dean sobbing that day, it scared him to death.

Adam knew what would happen when that cigar was pushed onto his skin. He knew it would smell like rotting corpse and would sizzle as it melted flesh and burnt the hair on his leg. He did not no what it would feel like, but he knew it would hurt. That much he knew for sure. He remembered Dean's screams, so he knew it would hurt, badly.

Adam was unable to prepare himself for the first wave of pain as he felt the cold, piercing sensation as John pressed the cigar on the uppermost part of his inner thigh. He heard the sizzling, smelled the burning, but the pain did not register until John pulled the cigar away. Adam sobbed as he heard his father ask, "How many times did he sass me?"

"I think it was three times."

"Yeah, I'd say it was three."

"That's what I thought." Adam looked through his blurry eyes and saw his father relighting his cigar.

"Daddy, no, please I'm sorry!" Adam whimpered. His sobs tore through his chest as he cried, and again, he was not prepared for the pain he felt when John pressed the cigar tip into his other thigh. This time he felt the pain and his whole body tensed as he screamed in pain.

"One more then?" Adam barely registered through his cries.

"Yeah," one of the men laughed.

"Shut him up this time will you. I don't want the neighbors hearing," John mumbled while lighting the cigar once more. The match crackled against the remnants of Adam's burnt hair and skin that layered the tip of the cigar. "I think it's time to change things up."

The top of Adam's underwear was slightly pulled down until it reached the top of his crotch area. "Daddy," Adam begged, "please don't."

"You stop your begging or you'll get another one, you hear me?" John didn't wait for a reply before he slammed the cigar on that particular sensitive region. Before Adam was able to scream in pain, a hard hand roughly clamped down on his mouth allowing no sound to escape. He felt rough scratchy nails dig into the sides of his mouth as he tried to scream, but the hand refused to give.

In seconds the hands left and Adam could freely move. He leaned to the side, tears falling from his eyes as he tried to stand up, but the pain from the burns rubbing together kept him on the table. "I hope you learned your lesson, boy," John said. He leaned in and stuck his face close to Adam's, "You breathe one word of this, I'll kill you," he threatened. "Just to make sure though," John trailed off as he wrenched Adam up and dragged him to the hall closet, "You're staying in here tonight." John threw him into a small closet and slammed the door. Adam vaguely heard the lock click and a chair dragged over and jammed under the door handle for safety.

Adam took deep breaths to calm down like Dean had taught him, but with every breath a sob broke through. He pulled his pants back up with shaking hands and whimpered in pain as the rough fabric scraped against the burns between his legs. He cried through the pain and curled his body inwards and leaned into a corner of the closet. He wanted to give up, for it all to end. He wanted Dean to come and take him away and hold him in his arms. That always made him feel safe, but he was alone and pressed against the rotting walls of a tiny, dark closet. He could hear the bottles clinking and cards shuffling in the kitchen as John and his friends continued their game of poker, acting as if none of them just shattered what little sense of security Adam had felt from his short time with Sam. But Dean had told him to be strong, so Adam put a hand over his exposed ear, pinched his eyes shut, and began softly humming "Hey Jude," the song Dean always hummed for Sam and him when things got particularly rough, and slowly Adam was able to drown out the world and succumb to sleep.

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Here's the deal. I have a new idea for a story that will not leave me alone. So, I want to give everyone a brief summary and my thoughts on the story to see what people think. Now, I know I have two stories right now in the works, and I definitely want to continue with a third story for this story. I was never planning on starting another story because I want to focus on my own personal series I hope to write, but I have this idea and it's too much for me to pass up. **

**Here is a summary, a very brief summary might I add because I do not have a complete outline for the story as of now: When Sam goes to college, John leaves Dean on his own, much like the actual series, but Dean meets a woman and they get married and have a child. She gets pregnant five years later, but ends up getting attacked by a creature and is fatally injured. Before she dies, she has the child who is going to have some sort of mental illness because of the injuries he/she received in the womb. Dean becomes extremely depressed from the loss of his wife and is left to raise his two children in a life of hunting. Much like his own father, and much like his own father, he will raise them like soldiers, except he is meaner than John. There will be very very mild child abuse. I love Dean, and I've always thought that he'd be a great father, but I wanted to explore this situation. There will be child neglect, yelling, and what some people would consider "punishment" or what I think of as child abuse. Dean is not going to be a good father at first. He will put his eldest son through his own childhood: forcing him to grow up too quickly, making him take care of his brother, making him feel like he's never good enough, etc. **

**Sam will be in it too at some point and John will show up. It will stray from the series plot, but the YED and Sam's powers will still be in it. I want to focus on Dean's emotional state and his depression and how he treats his children, all of that fun stuff. **

**So, what do you think? I will have some polls up to decide on a few things in the story. Please take them and let me know what you think. I plan on at least releasing the first and maybe the second chapter to get some feedback as soon as I have them written and then I may put it on hiatus until "Shadows" is completed. **

**Two things to add: I don't like female Winchesters, minus Jess and Mary, so Dean's wife will barely be in the story, just enough so you get the gist of their relationship. Also, I plan on making the children both be boys. I know that may seem like my other stories, but I just can't see Dean having a daughter.**

**Well, if you guys have any questions or suggestions, please review or send me a message. I really do want to hear your feedback on this story. I want to know if it's going to be worth my time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I'm the worst updater ever. I just realized it has been over a month since I last updated. I am so sorry, but April has been the most hectic month of my life. I actually should be writing my ten-page paper right now, but I was in the mood for writing after my long break. I'm done with school in like a week and a half, so there will be a lot of updating after that! **

**Chapter 7**

Adam knew he was in trouble. He had gone to class three days after his father had burned him with the cigar. Pain from the burns was still shooting through his body, but he knew John would refuse to let him stay home from school because the burns were not anywhere where people would see them. They looked slightly infected and the constant rubbing against his stiff jeans shot constant pain through his legs and stomach, but Adam would not tell John unless it worsened. Even sweatpants did not help lessen the agony. His teacher had notice his grimaces of discomfort even though Adam had tried to keep his pain locked inside and sit still at his desk. The slightest movement hurt, and every time his leg moved the slightest bit, it took everything he had not to whimper.

His teacher had meant well and had tried talking to Adam about why he was hurting, but Adam was too afraid to say anything. He had to take a test that day and had failed because of his fear and anxiety. The entire time he had to swallow down the acid-feeling of vomit as the nausea overwhelmed him again and again. His teacher had noticed and she told Adam she had to call John about his behavior because she was worried about him. Adam had visibly paled when she picked up the phone to call John, and it took every ounce of Adam's strength not to break down at that moment.

John had not been happy to be called away from his research. Shudders ripped through Adam's body again and again as John talked to his teacher. He blinked back tears from his red-rimmed eyes from the threatening stares John shot his way, but Adam's teacher never noticed. John put up a friendly front, as always, and too quickly John had taken hold of his arm, painfully tight, though it probably did not seem so to other people, and had led him to the enormous charcoal truck that looked out of place amidst the playground and painting of laughing children on the side of the school. John opened the passenger door and thrust Adam through the door, pinching his gaunt side, and muttering, "You're gonna get it when we get home," before slamming the door and making his way around the front of the truck.

It took even more strength not to call his brothers when the truck pulled into the cracked driveway. He had thought about running away as soon as the truck stopped and finding a payphone, but he was smart. Adam knew John was fast and in shape, unlike Adam who was small and terrified. So, He also remembered what it was like living with John when he was younger. He knew that his father killed things and if he truly wanted to, he could hunt Sam and Dean down and kill them, and then Adam would be alone. Adam could not handle living without his brothers. He looked up to and loved them so much that it would rip him apart if anything happened to them. So, Adam stomached the courage, turned the doorknob with a trembling hand, and walked into the dim house.

"Get in the living room," John ordered. Adam closed the door behind him, sealing himself off from the outside world and shutting himself into hell. Quickly shuffling into the dingy living room, head down and shoulders hunched, Adam heard his father's heavy footsteps pound on the fake linoleum floor of the kitchen and the clanging of jars as the refrigerator door opened. John walked back into the living room with a bottle of beer swinging from his hand. Adam's breathing quickened. He felt close to sobbing, but he did not want to seem completely weak in front of his father, no matter how much he hated the man. John slammed his bag of weapons on the table, causing Adam to flinch in fear. He wanted Dean so badly, so badly it hurt more than the burns on his legs.

Adam held his breath as he watched John take a long swig of beer, his eyes never once leaving his son. John clunked the beer onto the table and smacked his lips before glaring at Adam, his eyes darkening. "I thought I told you to keep your head down, boy."

"Dad, I –" Adam was cut off as John rushed across the room and backhanded him. The force of the blow caught Adam off guard and he braced himself against the wall behind him to keep from falling, a quiet sob rising from his throat.

"I told you to keep your head down!" John grabbed Adam by the collar and rammed him into the wall.

"I didn't say anything to her," Adam tried to tell John, but the man was past listening. He was too caught up in his own fury to see reason, and Adam was sent reeling to the floor when John punched him.

Adam fearfully looked up, holding a hand to his nose to try to staunch the flow of blood. John took a step forward and with menacing hands reached down and unbuckled his belt. "No, Daddy, don't," Adam begged, crawling backwards away from his father.

John slid the belt from its holdings around his waist and grabbed Adam, manhandling the boy to the arm of the couch. Adam was swung, facedown over the edge of the couch, the arm digging painfully into his ribs. The rough texture of the sofa was thrust into his face as his father painfully pushed his head into the cushion. Adam struggled for a second, trying to push away from John, but soon gave in and admitted defeat.

He would not cry. He kept telling himself he would not cry even when the tears welled in his eyes. He felt John move and his whole body tensed in anticipation. The first strike cut to the core and Adam bit his lip, drawing blood to keep from screaming out loud. As the belt continued to strike his back, harder and harder each time, Adam gripped the sofa, trying to alleviate the pain, but to no avail. He couldn't help but cry when his father kept going after twenty strokes.

When Adam felt like his skin was going to melt off his back John stepped back and wiped the sweat from his upper lip. Adam gingerly pushed himself off the couch and turned toward his father, breathing erratically. Unable to meet his father's hateful gaze, he looked at the ground, but he could still see that John held his belt in his right hand.

"Is that what you wanted, boy?" John snarled. "Did you think that by ratting me out to your teacher you'd get away from me?"

Adam felt dizzy from the pain. He heard John say something to him, but couldn't comprehend what it was his father was saying until something sharp cuffed the side of his face. It brought him out of his haze and he looked into the livid face of his father.

"You listening to me you little shit?" John yelled. Adam flinched as John's arm shot out and painfully gripped his.

"Sorry," Adam whispered, tearfully shaking his head.

"Sorry? You disgust me!" John brought his arm back, the arm holding the belt, and whipped it across Adam's face. Adam screamed when he felt the leather cut into his jaw. He fell to the ground and at the last second put his hand out to catch him, but he felt the feeble bone in his wrist snap when he hit the ground. It was the most terrible pain he had ever felt. In all the years his brothers and he had lived with John, Adam had never broken a bone. This was a pain he had never felt before in his life. He cradled his left wrist to his arm and held the other hand up to his face and once again started sobbing when he felt blood.

"Stop crying!" John yelled, but Adam couldn't. He was in too much pain. John stepped forward and kicked the little boy in the ribs. "Stop crying, you weak bastard!" He kicked him two more times before stepping back, breathing hard from exertion. "You stay the fuck in this house!" John turned, grabbed his coat and keys, and left his youngest son bleeding and weeping on the floor.

Adam lay on the floor, crying for twenty minutes before he could summon the strength to try to stand. He rolled over and gasped in pain as his back then his ribs brushed against the rough carpet. He reached up with his good hand and pulled himself up by the edge of the table. Tears incessantly leaked from his eyes as he stood. For a few seconds his vision blurred. He knew he was on the edge of passing out, but Adam wanted to get to his bed before that happened.

As he made his way to the hallway, step by painful step, he wondered how his brothers had dealt with this for as many years as they did. He remembered that Sam and Dean had been beat up more often than Adam had, but they were always able to act like everything was fine for him. Adam may have been young, but he was not stupid. He knew when his brothers were hurting.

Adam leaned heavily against the wall as he walked past the kitchen. He took a second to catch his breath and he looked into the kitchen and saw the phone hanging on the wall. Suddenly, it all made sense. Why would his brothers want him to live like this? They did everything for him, and they would always be here for him no matter what. They were able to protect themselves and they would find a way to keep protecting themselves even if John threatened to kill them. Dean had told him to call Sam no matter what happened, no matter what John said to him. Adam knew if he continued living with John, he would not be alive for long. John's beatings were closer together and more severe each time. Adam would either be dead soon or John would eventually take him far away on his crazy hunting trips. Either way, Adam would never see his brothers again. It was selfish, but Adam could not do it anymore.

Adam took a deep breath and pushed himself to walk to the kitchen. He took the phone off the hook and held it on his shoulder with his bruised and smarting cheek and dialed the number to Sam's dorm room that Dean had made him memorize. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall and prayed that his big brother would pick up.

Sam was sitting on the couch, nursing a warm beer, surrounded by the group of close friends he had made at school, but that didn't make him any happier. He hadn't felt the same since he had run into Adam and John. Adam was terrified. Sam had seen it in his eyes, felt it in the way Adam trembled. John had threatened the kid, Sam knew it, but there was nothing he could do until Adam told or until it was too late.

Derek had noticed his best friend looking depressed, so he had convinced Sam to invite Jessica and Joshua over to hang out for the night. The three of them were playing a card game, but Sam had lost interest hours ago. It wasn't until the phone rang that he was brought out of his stupor.

"Hello?" Derek asked. "Sam, yeah, hold on let me get him. It's for you," Derek said with a worried expression as he handed the phone to his roommate.

"Hello?" Sam asked. All he heard was a soft sob in return. "Adam? Is that you, kiddo."

After a slow few seconds, Sam heard a soft sob. "Hurts."

"Adam," Sam said, panicking. "Is Dad there?"

"No," his brother replied. Sam could hear the terror and pain in his cracking voice. "Help it hurts."

"I know, kiddo," Sam stood up and went to get his coat. "Listen, go find a place to hide and I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"'K," Adam cried.

"It's going to be okay, Adam," Sam tried reassuring his brother. "I'll be there soon. You going to be okay until then?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna hang up now. Go hide, buddy. I'll be there soon." Sam waited until he heard the dial tone and he hung up the phone, hating that he had to do that to his brother.

"Sam, what happened?" Jessica asked, standing up as Sam made his way to the door.

"Adam's hurt, bad. I have to go get him before my father comes back."

"We'll come with you," Joshua said.

"No, it's too dangerous," Sam replied.

"Sam, you're panicking," Derek said. "I have a car. I'll drive you there. It'll be faster. Plus, then you'll have someone to back you up."

Sam hesitated, not liking the idea of putting his friends in danger, but realizing it was better to go as a group than by himself. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." His friends all reached for their coats and headed for the door. Sam hoped to god they made it to Adam before John came back. Sam did not want to think about what would happen if he did.

Dean was lying in bed with a beautiful, naked girl asleep beside him. He was staring up at the ceiling in self-hatred and loathing. He was tired and afraid and so lost. He did not know what to do anymore. His life was spinning out of control with worry. Everybody had left him and he was lost without someone to care for.

A ringing interrupted his thoughts and he reached over the girl who was sleeping off the alcohol and picked up the cell phone that was lying on the table.

"Hello?" He groggily asked.

"Dean?"

"Yep."

"Adam just called me."

"Is he okay?" Dean jumped out of the bed and grabbed his jeans which were curled in a ball in a corner of the room.

"No, he sounded bad."

"Shit," Dean picked up the rest of his clothes and snatched his keys, hastily leaving the room. "I'm coming, Sammy."

"Okay, meet us at the hospital."

Dean got into the Impala and sped away onto the highway. He stared into the never ending span of darkness and could kick himself for being so selfish. He was getting drunk and laid, wallowing in his self-pity, while his little brother was getting the shit beat out of him. How was he going to fix this?

**So, I hope some hurt!Adam made up for the long wait. I promise to try to get the next chapter up sooner. Let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE! I hope a new chapter up so quickly makes up for my long absence. **

**Chapter 8**

After what seemed like a lifetime, after endless miles of road, Sam and his friends finally pulled up to the dilapidated house where his brother and father lived. He heard Jessica gasp beside him when they saw the state of the house. The porch was falling off, shingles were loose, there were bars on the windows, and the yard was overgrown with weeds and bushes. How could the justice system give John custody of Adam when he lived in a house that was practically falling down?

"You okay, Sam?" Derek asked him from the front seat. Sam had not spoken the entire ride over. He simply gave Derek the address to the house and had stopped talking. He had glued his mouth shut trying not to freak out too much from his nerves and anxiety.

"Yeah, let's just go in and get Adam," Sam said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. "My dad's truck isn't here, so I guess that's a good sign."

"Let's just get him and get out," Jessica said, sliding across the seat to get out.

"No, Jess, stay here," Sam asked. "Please?"

"Sam, I want to help."

"I know, it's just, my dad's really dangerous and crazy and I don't want you to get hurt."

Jessica's face softened. She could see the stress collected in the bags under Sam's eyes. "Okay, how 'bout I keep a lookout and call you if someone shows up?"

"Yeah, that works. Thanks," Sam added.

"No problem, Sam," Jessica laid a gentle hand on Sam's forearm which was holding the door open. "Just go get your poor brother out of there."

Sam weakly smiled in acknowledgement and shut the car door after Jess sat back inside.

Joshua and Derek followed Sam to the house. Even though John's truck was not sitting in the driveway, though that didn't mean that he was not there. Sam was paranoid at being ambushed and thrust halfcocked into a confrontation with his father. As he peered through the front window, trying to see through the dusty panes, he heard Josh whisper to Derek, "Why does Jessica get to stay in the car?"

"Man, shut up," Derek hissed.

"But—"

"I don't see anyone," Sam interrupted, not in the mood to listen to his friends bicker. "Let's go." Sam turned the doorknob and, not surprisingly, it opened. He doubted his father would have cared enough to make sure Adam was properly protecting before leaving, especially after beating him.

Light shining through the windows from the streetlamps outside cast eerie shadows on the darkened walls. The place was littered with garbage and debris. Rags stained from gun oil lay in a pile on the dirty floor next to a table lining the wall. The television was broken, bottles were sporadically tossed around the room, and Sam's throat caught when he saw something that looked like blood spotting the floor.

Sam did not want to frighten Adam, so instead he chose to quickly check each room. They searched in the places they thought Adam would be most likely to hide: in closets, under furniture, and behind furniture, but he could not find his brother anywhere. He opened a door to the first bedroom and could automatically tell it was John's room. Newspaper clippings covered every inch of the walls, salt was scattered across one desk from making salt rounds. He immediately turned around and walked out. He knew Adam would never hide in this room.

There was only one room left, and Sam was terrified of what he wouldn't find on the other side of the closed door. Breathing hard, Sam turned the knob and a thousand "what-ifs" flew into his head. What if John had come home before they got there and took Adam? What if Adam was dead? Derek saw Sam hesitated and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "C'mon, Sam, let's just do this."

Nodding his head, Sam took a deep breath and pushed the door open. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the pitch blackness of the room. Josh fumbled around and found a light switch and flicked it. For a second, neither teen could make out anything in the room, but then Sam saw him, sleeping in his bed, and his back to the door. It wasn't exactly a hiding place, but Sam didn't have it in his heart to reprimand the boy.

Sam slowly walked to the boy and knelt down to his level so as not to scare Adam. His baby brother was huddled under the blankets, so Sam was unable to see the extent of his injuries. "Adam," he whispered, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. Adam flinched under the touch and slowly woke up. Sam heard a sob and gently brushed back his brother's hair when Adam refused to look at him. "Adam, I'm here now. C'mon, you got to wake up now, buddy. We need to get you out of here." Sam sat on the bed. He never stopped brushing his hand through they boy's hair. The small action always calmed Adam in the past and Sam hoped it would help get Adam out of the house as soon as possible.

"Adam," Sam cooed. His baby brother turned around and looked up at Sam who sucked in his gasp when he saw the state of Adam's face. "Jesus, Adam." With that, Adam began crying, and Sam reached down to gently lift him into a sitting position.

"Hurts," Adam moaned.

"I know, kiddo, but we're gonna get you out of here," said Sam reassuringly, but Adam looked warily over at the two boys standing in the doorway and leaned fearfully into his brother. "It's okay," Sam said nodding in his friends' direction. "They're my friends. They're here to help."

"Hey, sport," Derek softly said, holding up a hand in acknowledgment. Joshua just stood in the doorway in disbelief at Adam's condition.

"Guys, could you get some clothes packed and grab me a sweatshirt for him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sam," Derek got to work immediately, while Sam took a closer look at Adam's injuries.

Sam wanted to ask Adam where else he was hurting, but as he took both of Adam's wrists in his hand, Adam cried out. "Does your wrist hurt?" Sam asked, knowing it was a stupid question by the way Adam tenderly held his left hand closer to his chest.

Adam simply nodded his head. "Okay," Sam sighed, "What else hurts?"

"Everything," Adam cried. Sam ran a weary hand over Adam's face.

"Here, Sam," Derek handed him a zip-up sweatshirt. "We better get out of here, man."

"I know, just hold on a minute," Sam draped the sweatshirt over Adam's back and pulled his good arm through the sleeve. He knew he would never be able to maneuver Adam's hurt wrist through the other sleeve without causing his brother more pain than it was worth. "Let's get out of here, kiddo." Sam stood up and began reaching down to lift Adam up, but was surprised when his brother flinched away from him.

"No!" Adam yelled, "He said he'd kill you!"

"Adam," Sam kneeled again and placed a hand on Adam's knee. "He's not gonna kill us. I promise."

"No, I don't want you to get hurt," Adam sobbed.

"Look at me, kiddo," Sam put on hand on Adam's chin to draw his attention. "He's not going to kill me. We're gonna get you out of here and Dean's gonna meet us at the hospital. Would you like that?" Sam hoped that by mentioning Dean's name, Adam would agree to leave, but all Adam did was shake his head. Sam took a deep breath. John must have really threatened him for Adam to be acting like this.

"Adam, please. You've got to be brave for a little while longer, okay. I promise Dad isn't gonna hurt you again. You trust me, kiddo, don't you?"

Adam tearfully nodded his head and gingerly leaned into his brother. "Let's go, guys," Sam said as he lifted Adam into his arms.

When Sam picked up his brother, Adam let out a sob as his injuries rubbed against his clothes from the movement. "Shhh, it's okay now." Sam ran a gentle hand in Adam's hair, his head now resting in the crook of his neck.

As they were leaving Adam's room, Derek's phone started ringing. The three fearfully looked at each other before Derek took the phone from his pocket. "It's Jess." Sam paled at the thought of confronting his father.

"What are we gonna do?" Josh asked. Adam's backpack slipped off his shoulder as he shook in fear.

"There are no windows back here we could get out from. We can only go out the front door," said Sam. Without waiting for a reply from his friends, Sam quickly walked from the room. He decided they needed to move quickly, not get cornered in the house. If they could make it to the living room, maybe they would have enough space to get around John. Sam just kept trying to reassure himself that they would get out.

Unfortunately, as soon as Sam stepped into the living room, he knew they wouldn't make it out easily. John was towering in front of the doorway, completely blocking the only exit out of the house. "Boy," he directed at Adam, "I thought I made it clear what would happen if you told." Adam looked away in fear, tightening his grip around Sam's neck. Sam stopped breathing as John, eyes glinting in glee, pulled a gun from behind him, and pointed it directly at them.

**Sorry the chapter was so short, but I figured I'd leave you guys with a little cliffhanger. Dean wasn't in this chapter either, but he really didn't fit in. REVIEWS please?? Oh and the episode last night was awesome! I don't want to give any spoilers away, but…Bobby and Crowley?? Lol. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Until next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! **

**Chapter 9**

"Dad, don't do anything you're gonna regret," Sam slowly placed Adam on the ground and gently pushed the boy behind him. "You don't wanna kill us."

"Oh don't I?" John sneered as he took a step closer to the terrified group of boys. "Sam, you know firsthand what I'm capable of, do you honestly think I would care about killing you?"

Sam gulped when he saw his father's eyes darken. John's arm was deadly still as he pointed the gun at his sons. He could feel Adam's hands tightly gripping his shirt. The fabric was quivering in his littler brother's frightened grasp.

"We're your sons," Sam stated, hoping to talk some sense into his father, but his heart drop when he saw John's jaw clench in anger once more.

"When has that stopped me from beating the shit out of you before?" John taunted. "All you and your brothers have been is a pain in my ass for far too long! I'll be glad to finally get rid of you."

Up to this moment, Josh and Derek had been standing silently behind Sam, not knowing want to do, but at John's confession of his hatred for his sons, Josh carefully reached out and touched Adam's arm. He knew that he had to protect his friend's little brother no matter what happened. They had come this far to make sure the boy was safe, and the kid had already been through so much, that they could not back down now.

Adam flinched at the unexpected contact and after burying his face even more into Sam's shirt, glanced up at Josh. Josh attempted to convey to the boy that he didn't want to hurt him. He brushed his fingers up and down the boy's slim shoulder then carefully tugged on the shirt, sighing in relief when Adam began to move.

When Sam felt Adam's hands move away from his back. He did not want to risk drawing John's attention to what was happening to Adam, but he figured either Josh or Derek was attempting further hide Adam from John. So, Sam once again began taunting John. "Why did you even want Adam back in the first place? We haven't seen you for years? What could you possibly want with him?"

"I was bored," John simply said, "You little shits took too much from me for me to keep you alone for too long. I wanted to have a little fun again."

Sam heard Adam let out a sob from somewhere behind him, while his own hands began shaking with fury. He questioned for the thousandth time how their own father could treat them like this.

"But, enough fun for one night. I don't have to explain anything to you," John declared. "Now, which one of you wants to die first?" John took another step forward and cocked the gun.

Sam's breathing quickened. His eyes darted back and forth throughout the room looking for a way to escape from this nightmare in which he constantly found himself. He had not idea what to do. His small amount of hunter training had disappeared years ago, and Sam's eyes filled with tears when the reality that they probably would never make it out of this house sunk in. Dean would be alone. Adam would be dead. The thought was too unbearable to stomach.

In a last desperate act to save their lives, Sam opened his mouth to plead once more, "Dad, pl—" was all he was able to get out when he heard the gunshot, followed by a scream.

**Haha, yet another cliffy! Sorry this was so sure, but I couldn't resist ending it here. Honestly though, I think I'm going to have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. I know most of my readers hate me right now and may have left me forever *****tear,* but I have some reasons as to why I haven't written, even if they are basically excuses.**

**My last semester and summer were so busy with school, work, and family issues, so I haven't been able to focus on my stories. I've just been trying to have fun with my friends before college is over. **

**Also, I have become recently obsessed with Glee, and although it will never overpower my obsession and love for my boys and Supernatural, I really would like to write one or two Glee fanfics. So, if anyone would like to hear my ideas let me know, and I'll list them at the end of the next chapter. There is one Klaine fic and one Kurtofsky fic, and they focus on hurt!Kurt (haha that rhymes), so let me know. **

**Okay, next, I know I'm complaining, but I have been extremely turned off by the lack of originality/ hurt!teen!Winchester stories, which are my favorite. So, I really haven't even been reading Supernatural fanfiction, let alone writing it, which you can probably tell. I have had a number of people asking me to continue this story, so I finally have a few days to myself, and I am honestly going to attempt to finish this story within the next few days. **

***IMPORTANT!* **

**So, for my next announcement! I have always wanted to write a third and final chapter for this story. So, if someone would like to collaborate with me or, better yet, take over this last story, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I will let you know my ideas, and you can take it away! That also goes for my Nathan/Noah stories. I have really no desire to finish "Shadow Follows Light." So, unless I get a lot of people begging me to finish, it will most likely sit there. If you want to take it over, tell me! **

**Leave me your reviews! I love them and I promise they will honestly keep me writing this story until I finish it! I should have the next chapter up soon!**

**Thanks for reading if there is anyone left lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Adam cried out when he heard the gunshot. The deafening, sharp blast of the gun caused him to forcefully press his face deeper into Josh's back, and he began sobbing. He heard the pained scream of whoever was shot, but he was too terrified to look up and find out if it was his brother. The thought of Sam dying terrified him.

What felt like minutes to Adam, but were only seconds in reality, Adam heard a crashing sound and shouting, loud shouting, then a number of voices that Adam could not make out. All he could do was press his face into Josh's back and continue to grip his shirt like a lifeline. Suddenly, someone pulled Adam away from Josh, but in his panicked state he lashed out. His heart clenched when he heard another pained yelp from whomever he had hit. Never before had he hit anyone. He hated the thought of becoming like his father, of causing people unnecessary pain, and the thought of what that person whom he just hit was going through made him break down all over again. He couldn't concentrate through all the things going on in the living room, until finally he felt a pair of strong, warm hands on his face, and he was finally able to look into the eyes of one of the only people he trusted.

Sam heard the gunshot and clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for impact, but the white-hot pain never came. Instead, Sam heard the pain-filled shout of someone behind him.

He turned his head, fearing that his little brother had been hit. He could never forgive himself if that was the case. But he caught sight of a taller body hitting the ground, and he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when he saw his brother's stricken face press deeper into Josh's back.

Looking back at his father, Sam realized the man was out for blood and wouldn't stop until they were all dead. Within seconds, Sam leapt at John with no awareness of the cold metal weapon still glistening in his hand.

Just as Sam reached him, John swung back and whipped Sam in the face with his pistol, but Sam grabbed hold of John's sleeve and pulled him to the ground as he fell. When they hit, they front door burst open, wood cracking as the frame broke from the force.

Sam stayed on the ground, attempting to keep his father from doing more damage, until John was yanked off of him by the police officers. His head was spinning. A dull throb was making itself known on the side of his head, but he gently pushed through the loud static and shouting and forced his mind to clear.

An officer carefully took his upper arm to help him up, and when Sam finally regained his balance and vision, he saw Josh, still standing in the middle of the room with shock written all over his face. His eyes were wide and filled with terrified tears. He was obviously in complete shock.

Sam saw an officer reach for Adam, and he rushed forward, knowing Adam would panic if someone else touched him right now. He gently pulled his tortured little brother back and placed his hands on either side of Adam's face and forced the boy to look him in the eyes.

Adam's eyes were twitching back and forth in panic, obviously having no idea what was happening. He was completely unable to calm himself down enough to see that his brother was alive. Sam began brushing his fingers through Adam's hair in a desperate attempt to soothe his brother. He began whispering nonsensical words of comfort while trying to ignore the chaos of the room. He could see Derek being placed on a stretcher, and he very quickly saw John led from the room in handcuffs.

Sam got down on his knees and drew himself closer to his brother when he saw that nothing was helping the situation. "Adam, look at me," he calmly said as he brushed his thumb up and down his brother's cheek, but Adam began to shake his head back and forth and clenched his eyes shut.

"Adam," Sam gripped Adam's face a little more forcefully. "Open your eyes, buddy. I'm right here," Sam whispered. He leaned his forward against his brother's and closed his own eyes, finally letting one tear slip under his eyelid. "I'm right here. You're safe now."

The ride to the hospital was a blur for Sam. Adam wouldn't let anyone touch him. The first time one of the officers placed his hand on Adam's shoulder the boy violently flinched and thrown himself into his brother's arms. It was the first time Adam had acknowledged his brother since John had arrived at the house. Adam simply buried his head into the crook of Sam's neck, threw his arms around him, and began sobbing.

Sam sat on the floor for what felt like hours cradling Adam on his lap as they waited for another ambulance to arrive. The paramedics that were already on site wanted nothing more than to look at Adam whom they could tell was in terrible shape, but Sam continuously insisted that they what to examine him until they arrived at the hospital.

While sitting there, Sam gathered that Jessica had seen John pulling into the driveway and had immediately called the police, expecting the worse to be happening inside. Sam had never wanted to kiss the girl more than now. She had most likely saved all of their lives.

Eventually the second ambulance arrived, and Sam begged the paramedics to let him hold Adam on the ride to the hospital. The boy sat on Sam's lap for the whole time and only fussed when Sam had to forcefully hold his arm down while the paramedics stuck the IV in it. Sam made up for the moment by constant reassurances and more loving touches, until they finally made it to the hospital.

The emergency room was an entirely different story. Adam immediately began hyperventilating as soon as they entered the bustling and noisy. It was so bad that the staff had to place an oxygen mask on the boy's face and was seconds away from sedating the boy if Sam had not mentioned Dean.

Just as they placed on the oxygen mask, Sam enveloped the boy in an even deeper hug, softly whispering in his ear, "Adam, if you don't calm down they're going to have to sedate you to keep you safe, and if they do that, it'll be longer until you see Dean again."

Sam hated pulling this card, but Adam was going to injure himself even more if something wasn't done, and he knew Adam was desperate to see Dean. When Adam was able to finally concentrate on what Sam said, on his constant reassurances of "You're safe now. You're fine. Just breathe, Baby." Adam listened to his brother's voice and attempted to follow his breathing until he was able to slowly force himself to breathe at a normal pace and was simply reduced to sobbing into his brother's neck.

"De, De, De," Adam cried, the oxygen mask fogging up from his heaving breaths. "Want De."

"I know, Buddy," Sam soothed. "He'll be here soon." Sam saw the doctor stepping forward to begin his examination, and reached out a hand to shake with Sam's.

"Hi, Mr. Winchester. I'm Dr. Jones; I'll be examining you and your brother this evening. The young woman in the waiting room told me your name."

"Hi, Dr. Jones. Um Adam doesn't really like being around being he doesn't know, so you may have to take it slowly," Sam mentioned as he continued to softly rub his brother's broken back.

"That's fine. I can do slow." Dr. Jones slowly walked up to Adam and knelt in front of the traumatized boy. "Hey, Adam. My name's Dr. Jones. I heard you were a very brave boy today, but that you're pretty hurt. Do you think you can tell me what hurts the most right now?"

Adam didn't respond, but simply tried to press himself even closer into his brother's body. Dr. Jones looked to Sam for help, knowing they couldn't rush or push the boy into anything. That would only worsen the situation.

"Adam," Sam whispered into his little brother's ear, "Dr. Jones is only here to help you. Would I ever let anyone near who whom I didn't trust?" Sam smiled when he felt Adam shake his head. "He only wants to make you feel better. Can you tell him what hurts, Buddy?"

After a few hesitant moments, Adam peeked his eyes up at the doctor and whispered, "Everything."

"Everything," Dr. Jones paused and moved a little closer, "That doesn't sound good. Can you tell me what hurts the most?"

"My wrist," Adam whispered, and he very slightly held out his wrist.

"Would it be okay if I took I look at it?" Dr. Jones leaned in a little closer to the boy.

Adam nodded and held out his wrist a little more.

Dr. Jones gently picked up the boy's wrist and held it in his hands. He carefully felt it and turned it, trying to feel if it was broken or simply sprained. He noticed Adam wincing and saw a few tears fall from the boy's eyes. "I think it's broken," he directed at the two boys. "How 'bout I wrap it up for now while we take a look at the rest of you and then we'll take an x-ray?"

"That sounds fine," Sam said as he brushed away Adam's tears.

"Okay," Dr. Jones stood up and walked over to one of the many cabinets located in the small hospital room. He pulled out a child-sized hospital gown, one with dinosaurs on it, and a pair of hospital socks, and handed them to Sam. "He's going to have to stay overnight tonight, so have him change into this and then we can begin a more extensive examination.

"Thank y—" Sam was interrupted by the banging of the hospital room door.

Adam jumped when he heard the door bang open and once again hid his face in Sam's neck. Sam looked relieved when he saw who was entering the room.

"Dean," he sighed.

"Sir, you can't be in here," Dr. Jones said, moving to force the man to leave.

"They're my brothers," Dean shrugged off the doctor and shortly gripped Sam's shoulder before kneeling in front of Adam. He placed a hand on the boy's knee, ignoring the shudder that ran through the boy. "Adam."

That was the only word Dean had to say. Adam recognized the voice and looked up with his teary eyes before throwing himself off of Sam's lap and into Dean's waiting arms. The sobbing began anew, while Dean gripped his brother like a lifeline and buried his face in his baby brother's hair. He took in the smell of his hair and rubbed an arm up and down his back. Dean desperately fought back his own tears as he attempted to alleviate Adam's. "I'm here, Baby. You're fine now. I'm never letting the bastard take you again."

Sam eventually joined Adam and Dean on the ground, and Dr. Jones left the room for a few minutes as the brothers comforted each other. He checked on a couple of other patients before coming back to the room. Adam way not lying on the bed, now dressed in a hospital gown and socks that were too ig for his small feet, while Dean laid beside him, Adam's head resting in Dean's shoulder while Dean's other arm continuously ran through his baby brother's hair. Adam's eyes were closed as he listened to the constant words of his brother, and let them offer him some form of comfort.

After some coaxing from Dean, Dr. Jones was able to perform a complete examination on Adam and treat his extensive wounds. He had lacerations from the belt and bruised ribs. The worst was his broken wrist and the belt last across the face. At the end of the examination, Dr. Jones replaced the IV in Adam's arm and made sure to add painkillers to it. After a few minutes, Adam had passed out from exhaustion, once more wrapped up in Dean's arms.

"Dean," Sam tiredly said from the corner of the small hospital room. "Go to sleep, you look terrible, and Adam's safe now."

"I should've been there, Sammy," Dean muttered as he buried his face deeper into Adam's hair. The boy looked so peaceful in his sleep. Much more different than the terrified look he always wore when awake. "I should've been there to protect him."

"Dean, you couldn't have been there. You couldn't have known that was going to happen." Sam figured Dean's self-loathing attitude would come out eventually. He had just hoped it would have been later rather than sooner. He hated that Dean blamed himself for every bad thing that happened to them.

"Of course we knew it was going to happen, Sam. It's Dad we're talking about," Dean spat. "The man couldn't go two days without hitting one of us."

Sam sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"This probably wasn't the first time it happened these past few weeks. He was probably so scared." Dean finally began sobbing, and Sam reached up to feel tears on his own face.

He no longer knew what to say to Dean. They laid in the room in silence for what seemed like hours, both crying for their brother's pain and for their own lost childhoods, until finally they both fell asleep.

**Reviews make my life!**


End file.
